Total Drama United
by IcanJustcuz
Summary: What happens when 26 characters from various animated series, books, video games, and more are united for one big competition? An entertaining mess of humor and drama. Who will win big? Who will fall in love, Who will be the villain We all know there must be at least one. Find out right here. (Story officially starts on Chapter 5 to skip over all the cast list updates)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there to anyone reading this. I've read several of these Total Drama Crososver fics, and while they're good most never get finished. I decided to make an account and try my luck at this. Now seeing as how this will be my first fic I apologize if the quality isn't as good as other crossover fics. For the cast list I've settled on 26. Not to many but not to little either. It'll be 13 guys and 13 girls since a big problem I've seen is inequality in gender. I'll also be using the intern idea many have used. For interns I'll have 12, 6 boys and 6 girls, though you can submit a pair and they'll count as one intern. Now for some rules because without rules we would have chaos and we don't want that.

1\. I will only accept characters I know and feel comfortable writing. While I could look up a character on a Wiki it isn't the same and will lead to a bad characterization or an early elimination, neither of which would be good. There should be a list on my profile that has most of my interests. Emphasis on most, this list is not all inclusive so you can suggest even if they're not on the list. The worst that can happen is they don't get in.

2\. Only one character per franchise with a few exceptions. The reason for this is that I want variety. The only exceptions are Marvel Comics, DC Comics, The Fire Emblem Series, and Star Wars. I feel that these listed have a wide variety of characters and accepting more than one from them will still give me the variety I want to have. I may make more exceptions if I consider it a good opportunity but for now just these 4. Interns may be from the same franchise as a contestant.

3\. Account users have priority over guest users. I apologize to guest users for this. I was a guest user so I sympathize with you, but I've seen how the guest system gets abused and I'd hate for that to happen. The priority only means I'll look at account suggestions before guest suggestions, but I will still be fair to guests and take their suggestions into account.

4\. Speaking of guest abuse. If any character gets spammed then I won't accept them under any circumstances. They could be the final character I need with a brilliant plan and story but if they get spammed then I'm sorry but no. For the purpose of this spam is anything more than 6 suggestions.

5\. No more than 4 characters will be chosen from any given person. I don't want this to be made up of a single persons suggestions.

6\. No pornographic character suggestions. At all under any circumstances.

7\. For contestant suggestions no real people or YouTubers. It'd just feel out of place. Interns can be real people or YouTubers though.

Now a few suggestions that might help you with getting a character you'd like to see in.

1\. Suggestions are accepted via Review or PM. Take advantage of the PM.

2\. If you give a purpose that they could have in the story I will be more inclined to accept them.

3\. For intern suggestions I'd really appreciate it if you could explain what the interns would do or how they'd help out. Interns are there for a reason. They have a job to do and I'd like to know what you think that job should be.

4\. Don't be discouraged by all the rules. Submit as many characters as you want. Again the worst thing that could happen is they don't get in and you don't know until you try.

5\. Make it easy to identify where the character is from. That'll improve chances of getting in.

Finally let me explain how I'll be handling the roster update. Right now where are 26 slots, well it's actually 24 as I have 2 characters myself. These are those 2 characters.

1\. Jason Todd from Batman  
2\. Coco Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot

Now there are 24 spots left. Tomorrow I will have the first update with 8 suggestions taken leaving the total at 16. The next day I'll post 8 more leaving 8 spots left. The day after that I'll post the final cast list after having filled the 26 spots. Interns will be similarly filled in sets of 3 each day. At this rate the final roster will be up on Saturday. Really fast I know so submit quick. Hope you all enjoy the story to come


	2. Update 1

First update you guys. 10 spots taken 16 to go. I'm impressed by the amount of suggestions I received. Not as many as some other stories have gotten, but still quite a lot. A lot of people also took advantage of the PM system so thanks for that. If you suggested a character and they're not here don't worry I'm still considering it, these 8 were just the ones that stood out the most. Remember that if you include a purpose in the story I'll be more willing to accept them. I would like more females requested though. Out of over 50 characters suggested only about 12 were females. Interns had it even worse with only 3 female suggestions. Even gender distribution makes for a good story so more females please. I'm also still searching for a key antagonist. I have some great antagonists here already but I'm not quite sure if one of these will be the main antagonist. Keep and suggesting everyone and I'll see you tomorrow with the next 8 chosen.

1\. Jason Todd from Batman  
2\. Coco Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot  
3\. Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat [Suggested by X-FactorInTown]  
4\. Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan [Suggested by TheMasterKat]  
5\. Needles Kane from Twisted Metal [Suggested by TheBonetrousle22]  
6\. Shego from Kim Possible [Suggested by Guest]  
7\. Bumblebee from Transformers Animated [Suggested by WarDude101]  
8\. Viridi from Kid Icarus [Suggested by Deadpool & TheBonetrousle22]  
9\. Doctor Strange from Marvel Comics [Suggested by The Lizard King]  
10\. Ribbon Girl from Arms [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]

Interns  
1\. Jaime Hyneman & Adam Savage from mythbusters [Suggested by TheMasterKat & Guest]  
2\. Sombra from Overwatch [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]  
3\. Skips from Regular Show [Suggested by g]


	3. Update 2

Update #2 everyone. Only one more after this, though at this point picking characters is getting really hard, especially when people keep making such compelling arguments and reasons as to why their character would be a great character to accept. Almost all the characters I accepted this time I did so because of how compelling their argument was and how good their ideas were. Still seeing less females being suggested over males, but this time was much better than last so keep it up. With only 8 spots left picking the last 4 girls and 4 guys will be a nightmare. I hope you are all enjoying the cast list so far. I am still looking for a main antagonist though. Don't get me wrong I love the antagonists suggested so far and I've accepted some really great ones, but there just isn't anything that screams "Big Bad" of the season. My main antagonist role is missing while I have several secondary and tertiary antagonis. Finally please more females interns. There are 5 intern spots left and 3 of those spots are female spots but I'm just not getting enough female interns. Last time I barely got enough female interns suggestions. So please have more of those. I'll see you all tommorow with the final roster, though I'll probably do at the end of the day, rather than the beginning just so there's the maximum time for people to suggest. Also let me know what you think of the cast list so far. It's never to early to send character plots, rivalries, or romances ideas to me.

1\. Jason Todd from Batman  
2\. Coco Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot  
3\. Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat [Suggested by X-FactorInTown]  
4\. Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan [Suggested by TheMasterKat]  
5\. Needles Kane from Twisted Metal [Suggested by TheBonetrousle22]  
6\. Shego from Kim Possible [Suggested by Guest]  
7\. Bumblebee from Transformers Animated [Suggested by WarDude101]  
8\. Viridi from Kid Icarus [Suggested by Deadpool & TheBonetrousle22]  
9\. Doctor Strange from Marvel Comics [Suggested by The Lizard King]  
10\. Ribbon Girl from Arms [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]  
11\. Muscle Man from Regular Show [Suggested by RomanReignsFan01]  
12\. Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony [Suggested by Vurgles & Sauron's Eye]  
13\. Ben 10 from Ben 10 though since a specific version wasn't given I'm going with Alien Force-Omniverse teenage/young adult Ben over kid Ben from the original or the remake. [Suggested by Bill Cypher]  
14\. Alex from Totally Spies [Suggested by Double-Bang]  
15\. Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter [Suggested by Evenanandro1dcancry]  
16\. Chun Li from Street Fighter [Suggested by The Lizard King]  
17\. Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist [Suggested by Guest]  
18\. GoGo Tamago from Big Hero Six [Suggested by Lionhead11]

Interns  
1\. Jaime Hyneman & Adam Savage from mythbusters [Suggested by TheMasterKat & Guest]  
2\. Sombra from Overwatch [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]  
3\. Skips from Regular Show [Suggested by g]  
4\. Wii Fit Trainers from Wii Fitt & Super Smash Bros. Only one was suggested but I decided to have both a male and female one. [Suggested by Evenanandro1dcancry]  
5\. Robbie Rotten from Lazy Town [Suggested by Hunter]  
6\. Juri Han from Street Fighter [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]  
7\. Dr. Fate from DC Comics [Suggested by Evenanandro1dcancry]


	4. Final Update

Well everyone here's the final update with the full cast and all the interns. I decided to put this out a day later than I had initially said just so I could have more time to consider suggestions. Apologies to anyone who's character was not picked. If you are curios as to why your character wasn't chosen you can DM me in a polite manner and I shall get back to you on that. Believe me picking wasn't easy at all. In the end I went with characters who I felt worked best together. I also had to pick a few people to be fodder elimination. This seems to be a pretty balanced cast in power/ability as well. Don't think there's anyone who's too OP. I remade this list at least 4 times taking people out and putting others back in but I feel this was the best combination possible. One last thing I'd like to mention is that if you don't know any of these characters I'd suggest looking them up. I find these stories most enjoyable when you know most people. Now without further delay I present the cast for Total Drama United.

1\. Jason Todd from Batman  
2\. Coco Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot  
3\. Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat [Suggested by X-FactorInTown]  
4\. Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan [Suggested by TheMasterKat]  
5\. Needles Kane from Twisted Metal [Suggested by TheBonetrousle22]  
6\. Shego from Kim Possible [Suggested by Guest]  
7\. Bumblebee from Transformers Animated [Suggested by WarDude101]  
8\. Viridi from Kid Icarus [Suggested by Deadpool & TheBonetrousle22]  
9\. Doctor Strange from Marvel Comics [Suggested by The Lizard King]  
10\. Ribbon Girl from Arms [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]  
11\. Muscle Man from Regular Show [Suggested by RomanReignsFan01]  
12\. Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony [Suggested by Vurgles & Sauron's Eye]  
13\. Ben 10 from Ben 10 though since a specific version wasn't given I'm going with Alien Force-Omniverse teenage/young adult Ben over kid Ben from the original or the remake. [Suggested by Bill Cypher]  
14\. Alex from Totally Spies [Suggested by Double-Bang]  
15\. Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter [Suggested by Evenanandro1dcancry]  
16\. Chun Li from Street Fighter [Suggested by The Lizard King]  
17\. Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist [Suggested by Guest]  
18\. GoGo Tamago from Big Hero Six [Suggested by Lionhead11]  
19\. Takumi from Fire Emblem Fates [Suggested by Psychowithacomputer]  
20\. Faye from Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia [Suggested by Evenanandro1dcancry]  
21\. Megamind from Megamind [Suggested by GrayestLobster7]  
22\. X-23 from X-Men [Suggested by SqwadUp]  
23\. Saint Dane from Pendragon [Suggested by Guest]  
24\. Princess Sophia from Sophia the First [Suggested by Pinkie Pie, Bill Cypher, & Evenanandro1dcancry]  
25\. Heckyl/Snide from Power Rangers Dino Supercharge [Suggested by SqwadUp]  
26\. Hunter J from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl [Suggested by Guest]

Interns  
1\. Jaime Hyneman & Adam Savage from Mythbusters [Suggested by TheMasterKat & Guest]  
2\. Sombra from Overwatch [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]  
3\. Skips from Regular Show [Suggested by g]  
4\. Wii Fit Trainers from Wii Fit & Super Smash Bros. Only one was suggested but I decided to have both a male and female one. [Suggested by Evenanandro1dcancry]  
5\. Robbie Rotten from Lazy Town [Suggested by Hunter]  
6\. Juri Han from Street Fighter [Suggested by AndrewNotCarranza]  
7\. Dr. Fate from DC Comics [Suggested by Evenanandro1dcancry]  
8\. Cooking Mama from Cooking Mama [Suggested by NostalgiaMaster1996]  
9\. Yamaha from Dragon Ball Z [Suggested by MasterSaixus]  
10\. Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny from Pokemon [Suggested by Guest & SqwadUp]  
11\. Alexander Hamilton & Aaron Burr from Hamilton [Suggested by NohrianScum]  
12\. Jemma Simmons & Leopold Fitz from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D [Suggested by NohrianScum]

 **Dear mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

The camera opens up to show Chris and Chef with the various interns around them. It pans up to the top of a cliff where Rainbow Dash is seen flying down. She creates a sonic rainboom startling Sophia and Viridi who are on the beach nearby with some animals including a raven.

 **You guys are on my mind**

Camera pans over to the forest where Mikasa is going through it with her ODM Gear. Her gear gets stuck with Ribbon Girl's arms and they crash together. Muscle Man laughs at them while Edward goes over to try and help them get untied. The raven from before watches them from a tree branch.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see**

Over by the cabins Takumi is practicing his archery while Faye watches holding a picture of Alm. Faye distracts Takumi talking about Alm and causes him to misfire his arrow hitting Megamind.

 **I wanna be Famous**

Getting hit by the arrow causes Megamind to accidentally fire his laser gun. It hits Coco's laptop which is connected to Bumblebee shorting the laptop out and covering the two of them in smoke. The raven flies out from inside the smoke having been hiding there.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Shego and Chun Li are shown fighting on top of a wodden log. Next to them Draco and Doctor Strange are having a magic duel. The raven is observing both fights. The log beneath them breaks but Doctor Strange floats the four of them to safety except the raven that flew off.

 **Go pack your bags cuz I've already won**

Inside the mess hall Ben is showing Alex all the alien forms his Omnitrix has while she shows him some of her spy gadgets. They are being observed through the window by the raven who is sitting there.

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Outside the mess hall Nedles and Jason are pointing guns at each other. X-23 uses her claws to cut both of their guns. GoGo shakes her head looking and the three of them and heads inside the mess hall while the raven flies out the window.

 **Cuz I wanna be Famous**

Johnny Cage is working out by himself and the raven quickly flies past him.

 **Na na na na na naaaa! Na na na na naaa, na na na na na!**

Heckyl and Hunter J are shown shaking hands. When Hunter J leaves Heckyl pulls out his pocket watch and walks off looking into it unaware that he was being watched by the raven.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The campers are all present at the campfire ceremony sitting in a circle. Chris sees the raven and gets it to fly away.

 **Whistle**

The Raven that had been present in the entire opening observing all the contestants flies off into the distance until it is isolated under the moonlight. It then transforms into Saint Dane who looks at the camera menacingly before fade to black.

Hope you all enjoyed that opening. Let me know what you thought of it. It took me a few tries to get it to a point where I liked it. No I'll get to work on the first chapter before that though it's become a trend to make an honest trailer and I feel that'll help me get writing experience and let you know what my writing style is like. That should only take a day or so to write. Let me know what you think of the cast, any ideas you may have, and what you think of the opening. See you all with my honest trailer.


	5. Honest Trailer

The following trailer is rated H for Honest.

You know the characters. You love them. Now watch as they come together to... complete in a canadian reality show? From the website that brought you several critically acclaimed stories comes a not so critically acclaimed story, Total Drama United. When there are so many crossover fics that only a few ever get finished watch as this inexperienced girl tries her best to write and finish one of her own even though this is her first story and she probably should've started with something easier. This most likely won't end well.

26 characters from an assortment of the most random works of fiction our there come together to compete for 1 million dollars. Hosting the game for this mess of characters are none other than Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet, even though several of the characters here have no reason to listen to anything that either of them have to say. Seriously Chris and Chef are in no condition to host a show where competitors have powers.

Join us as several characters form unbreakable friendships, heated rivalries, and memorable relationships. Them immediately after wonder what happens to these friendships, rivalries, and relationships after the show since they're all from different worlds and have no reasonable method of meeting up.

Enjoy seeing all these wonderful characters grow and develop, except of course for the few characters chosen specifically just to be early elimination fodder. Most importantly wait for ages to see when the next chapter will be since the author has no set schedule. We might as well add this to the list of crossover fics that never get finished.

Staring:

Red Dead Redemtion (Jason Todd)

My Battery is Fried (Coco Bandicoot)

John Claude van Damme (Johnny Cage)

My House (Mikasa Ackerman)

The Reason Nobody Likes Clowns (Needles Kane)

The Green Meanie (Shego)

Float Like a Butterfly Sting Like a Bumblebee (Bumblebee)

Loli Goddess (Viridi)

Benjamin Cucumberbatch (Doctor Strange)

Armed For Battle (Ribbon Girl)

My Mom Jokes (Muscle Man)

20% Cooler (Rainbow Dash)

Way More than 10 Aliens (Ben 10)

Beauty Products Turned Dangerous (Alex)

Pureblood (Draco Malfoy)

Female Ryu (Chun Li)

The Science of Understanding, Deconstructing, and Reconstructing Matter (Edward Elric)

Gotta go Fast (GoGo Tamago)

Betrayal (Takumi)

Notice me Senpai (Faye)

Lex Bluethor (Megamind)

The Girl From Logan but Older (X-23)

A Book Series Nobody's Heard of (Saint Dane)

Every Little Girl's Dream (Princess Sophia The First)

Space Jeckyll and Alien Hyde (Heckyl/Snide)

Shhh I'm hunting Pokemon (Hunter J)

But that's not all. As there's also the interns. Better known as a cheap way to add more characters into the story without worrying about plot development of elimination order.

Also Staring:

How'd These Two Ever Get Their Show Started? (Jaime Hyneman & Adam Savage)

Shadow the Hacker (Sombra)

Yeti Hamill (Skips)

Low Tier Smash Characters (Wii Fit Trainers)

Dead Memes (Robbie Rotten)

Is that a Spider on her Back? (Juri Han)

There will be Order (Dr. Fate)

Cooking Made Easy (Cooking Mama)

Anime's Biggest Joke (Yamcha)

Way too Many Sisters (Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny)

Law and Order (Alexander Hamilton & Aaron Burr)

And...

Cheeky British Scientists (Jemma Simmons & Leopold Fitz)

Yet another total drama crossover fic.

Hey at least this story doesn't have a fourth wall breaking character. I guess that makes it slightly unique.

 **Well that's been my Honest Trailer. I feel I could've done better with a few of the character nicknames but let me know what you thought of it. Even if it wasn't the best I hope you all got a small laugh out of it. Now I'm off to write the first chapter. It'll just be introductions so it'll be short and out sometime this week. I meant it though I don't have a set schedule. I'll try to do this frequently but I'm not promising anything. One last thing a lot of people have asked me through PM if I would be using good luck messages and gifts from readers in the story like a lot of other people do. I wasn't going to at first but since there's a lot of fan demand I will. So you can go ahead and send those in at any point in the series and I'll work them into the story. I'm also open to ideas for character parings, friendships and rivalries. The sooner you send those in the faster I can work them into the story. I have a tentative elimination order however it's tentative for a reason and is subject to change depending on fan ideas or support for any given character. Hope you enjoyed the honest trailer and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	6. Episode 1 Worlds United Part 1

What's up viewing world. Chris McLean here bringing you the newest season of the best reality show ever Total Drama." Chris, a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties announced standing on the dock of an island. "Now I know what you're all thinking. Wasn't Total Drama cancelled because of low ratings. To that I say of course not we were just taking a break while we figured out what our next big idea would be and let me just tell you we went big. Our team of underpaid scientists discovered multiple worlds similar to ours coexisting but separated by science stuff that only nerds would understand. Luckily those underpaid scientists found a way to bring people from those worlds into ours. Now we're uniting these worlds for the latest season of Total Drama. Get ready viewers because this season will be like no season ever before so stay tuned to Total Drama United." Chris announced enthusiastically smiling into the camera and giving the perfect host persona.

* * *

 **Dear mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

The camera opens up to show Chris and Chef with the various interns around them. It pans up to the top of a cliff where Rainbow Dash is seen flying down. She creates a sonic rainboom startling Sofia and Viridi who are on the beach nearby with some animals including a raven.

 **You guys are on my mind**

Camera pans over to the forest where Mikasa is going through it with her ODM Gear. Her gear gets stuck with Ribbon Girl's arms and they crash together. Muscle Man laughs at them while Edward goes over to try and help them get untied. The raven from before watches them from a tree branch.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see**

Over by the cabins Takumi is practicing his archery while Faye watches holding a picture of Alm. Faye distracts Takumi talking about Alm and causes him to misfire his arrow hitting Megamind.

 **I wanna be Famous**

Getting hit by the arrow causes Megamind to accidentally fire his laser gun. It hits Coco's laptop which is connected to Bumblebee shorting the laptop out and covering the two of them in smoke. The raven flies out from inside the smoke having been hiding there.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Shego and Chun Li are shown fighting on top of a wodden log. Next to them Draco and Doctor Strange are having a magic duel. The raven is observing both fights. The log beneath them breaks but Doctor Strange floats the four of them to safety except the raven that flew off.

 **Go pack your bags cuz I've already won**

Inside the mess hall Ben is showing Alex all the alien forms his Omnitrix has while she shows him some of her spy gadgets. They are being observed through the window by the raven who is sitting there.

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Outside the mess hall Nedles and Jason are pointing guns at each other. X-23 uses her claws to cut both of their guns. GoGo shakes her head looking and the three of them and heads inside the mess hall while the raven flies out the window.

 **Cuz I wanna be Famous**

Johnny Cage is working out by himself and the raven quickly flies past him.

 **Na na na na na naaaa! Na na na na naaa, na na na na na!**

Heckyl and Hunter J are shown shaking hands. When Hunter J leaves Heckyl pulls out his pocket watch and walks off looking into it unaware that he was being watched by the raven.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The campers are all present at the campfire ceremony sitting in a circle. Chris sees the raven and gets it to fly away.

 **Whistle**

The Raven that had been present in the entire opening observing all the contestants flies off into the distance until it is isolated under the moonlight. It then transforms into Saint Dane who looks at the camera menacingly before fade to black.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama United. Our contestants will be here momentarily via our custom Total Drama boats. Now you may recognise the island behind me as the original Camp Wawanakwa. You may also recall that island sank. Luckily, our underpaid scientists restored it using parts from Pahkitew Island since that island became unusable after a certain someone who shall go unnamed ruined it. Now with that out of the way let's welcome our cast. First to arrive is the son of a very influential leader and a pure-blooded wizard it's Draco Malfoy." Chris said as the first boat arrived. Off of it came a tall slender teenage boy with a pale pointed face, sleek blond hair, and ice grey eyes. He was wearing a black and green robe with a white shirt and green tie underneath. His robe also had a snake crest on it.

Draco looked around dissapointed in what he saw. "Is this wretched island where the competition is to take place?" Draco asked.

"You should've read the fine print before signing." Chris told him smirking.

Draco looked at Chris angrily. "I will not be staying here. My father will hear of this and you will suffer for misleading us." Draco threatened.

"Just go wait at the end of the dock we've got a lot of people to get through and they'll most likely be as mad as you are." Chris said ignoring Draco's threat. "Up next we have Faye who went from a simple villager to one of the best solders of The Deliverance." Chris said.

Faye was a young looking adolescent girl with long blonde hair tied into pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink and white dress with a brown cloak on her back. She also had long brown boots and a brown satchel. "Hello there Chris. I am eager to be here. Hopefully I can win for Alm." She said smiling.

"Good to have you Faye. Go stand over there with Draco as we wait for our next contestant." Chris told her. Faye happily walked over to where Draco was.

"What are you so happy about? Have you not seen the abysmal state this island is in?" Draco asked her.

"It's not the nicest place but we'll only be here for a while. Might as well put up with it and look on the bright side." Faye said smiling. Draco merely rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Next to arrive is Hollywood star and martial artist Johnny Cage." Chris said getting Draco and Faye's attention.

Johnny Cage appeared to be in his early twenties. He had short brown hair and black sunglasses. He was wearing a light blue muscle shirt along with black work out pants, a white sash belt that had his last name in gold, and white shoes. "Chris man you should just hand me the check now because there isn't any way I'm losing this." He said confidently.

"Overconfident much aren't you muggle?" Draco asked him from across the dock. Johnny walked over to where Draco was.

"Look I'm not sure what a muggle is but what I know is a challenge when I hear one. You think you can beat me kid no way." Johnny told him.

"I don't think I can I know I can muggle and I'm not a child so do not treat me as one." Draco told him. Johnny just laughed at this.

"Whatever you say kid just don't be too dissapointed when I beat you." Johnny said before taking his place at the docks.

"Our next contestant may appear to be a child, but she's actually the goddess of nature. It's Viridi." Chris said.

Vriridi did indeed have the appearance of a child, resembling an eight year old girl. She had long blonde almost white hair styled in both a front and back ponytail. She wore a pink and red dress with vines and a nature pattern. She also had sandals that looked like small trees. She looked around at the others and frowned. "It appears humans infest more worlds than simply my own." She said before walking over with the others.

"What better way to follow up someone who appears to be a child than with an actual child? Good thing our next contestant Princess Sofia the First is exactly that, an actual child." Chris said once Viridi had joined the others.

Sofia was a little girl with medium length wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore an elegant purple dress with a purple amulet around her neck.

"Hello Mr. McLean. I am grateful that you accepted my application into your show and hope to have a wonderful experience here." Sofia said before curtseying. She headed towards the others when Draco got her attention.

"Are we truly expected to believe that you are a princess? You're merely a child. Not to mention it's complete unnecessary to label yourself as 'The First' if there isn't anyone succeeding you." Draco criticised her.

"Well I might be young but all royalty were children at one point. See my mother was a shoemaker. When King Roland II asked her to make a pair of shoes they ended up falling in love. When they married I became the newest princess of Enchancia along with my stepsister Princess Amber and stepbrother Prince James. I took up the name of Sofia The First out of respect for my new stepfather King Roland II." Sofia explained to Draco. Draco however merely laughed at her story.

"I knew it you aren't true royalty you merely married into a royal family. At least your siblings are pure-blooded royals. If you were the sole heir then your kingdom would be left in disgrace with a commoner as ruler not to mention whatever half-blooded heir you'd eventually conceive." Draco criticised her. Faye stepped in to defend Sofia against Draco's words.

"Hey leave her alone. I'm sure she's a great princess regardless of what her family line is." Faye told Draco. Draco figured arguing with the villager was pointless and stayed quiet for now.

"Thanks for that. Becoming a princess was a big change in my life and the last thing I want is to ruin the kingdoms reputation." Sofia told Faye. Faye reached over and put her hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"Don't listen to a word he says. I'm just a villager, but my friends and I managed to become some of best soldiers in The Deliverance. Alm helped us realize we could do whatever we wanted regardless of where we came from." Faye said trying to cheer Sofia up.

"Alm sounds like a really smart guy." Sofia told Faye.

"He sure is. He's so smart and wise. He always knows exactly what to say. Not to mention he's a great strategist. His skills on the battlefield are unmatched. He's caring and empathetic. Alm is simply perfect." Faye said before fantasizing about Alm. Sofia saw that Faye wasn't paying attention anymore and decided to leave her new friend to her fantasy.

Back with Chris the next boat was about to arrive. "Our next contestant is here. Please welcome the youngest State Alchemist in Amestris, The Fullmetal Alchemist better known as Edward Elric.

Edward had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Over that he had a large red jacket like cloak. He had white gloves and black boots. "Is this where we'll be staying?" He asked looking around unimpressed.

"It most definitely is. You know I though you'd be taller based on your application." Chris said.

"What do you mean taller? Are you implying I'm short?" Edward asked Chris angrily. He walked over to where the others were clearly still mad about Chris' short remark.

"If it makes you feel better I think your tall." Sofia told him trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah the five year old thinks your tall that's quite the compliment." Draco said mockingly. Sofia chose to ignore Draco's statement.

"Well now that Edward seems to have calmed down a bit let's welcome our next contestant. She's a pop idol and an arms fighting league contender welcome Ribbon Girl." Chris said.

Ribbon Girl had blue eyes and blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a pink mask on her face. She was wearing a red top with pink skirt, black shorts underneath, and pink shoes. Her arms were pink ribbons with boxing gloves for hands.

"So glad to be here everyone. To my adoring fans watching I'll make you proud. This will be ribbontastic." She said winking to the camera. She then walked over to join the rest of the contestants.

"Hopefully she doesn't become a camera hog like Dakota was in season four. Enough about her though because our next contestant is here. It's Dr. Stephen Strange, the sorcerer supreme of the Marvel Universe." Chris said.

The contestants already there were confused as no boat was approaching, however someone suddenly arrived out of nowhere. He had black hair with the sides of his hair being white along with a small mustache which connected to his beard. He wore a blue monk like robe with a red cape. He had a yellow eye shaped amulet around his neck. "Chris I am glad you allowed me to transport myself here. It was much more enjoyable than waiting on one of your boats." He said once the spell he cast had ended.

"Hey you gotta make an entrance somehow." Chris said. Doctor Strange made his way to join the rest when Sofia got his attention.

"Excuse me, but Chris said you were a sorcerer. Was that magic you performed just now?" She asked him.

"Why yes it was. It was merely a simple transportation spell. I can do much more than that." He told her.

"I knew it was magic. I'm friends with our royal wizard Mr. Cedric so I've gotten good at figuring out when something is magic." Sofia told Doctor Strange smiling. Draco looked over at Doctor Strange and wondered if the sorcerer was a pure-blooded wizard, a half-blood, or worse or all, a mudblood. He figured he'd observe the sorcerer closely before asking of his heritage.

"Our resident sorcerer seems to be fitting in nicely. Up next we have the henchwoman for hire Shego." Chris said.

The next boat dropped off a green skinned woman with long black hair and green eyes. She wore a complex outfit alternating between green and black patterning. "About time I got here Chris. I don't like to be kept waiting for long." She said her hands glowing with green energy.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chris said trying his best not to show that he was nervous. She then walked over to the others.

"Why's your skin green?" Edward asked her.

"What's that matter to you half pint?" Shego asked him in response.

"Who are you calling a half pint? You're not that much taller than me." Edward said angry again that he was called short.

"If you think green skin is weird just wait because our next contestant is an evil genius criminal scientist with blue skin." Chris announced as the next boat was approaching.

Shego got worried for a bit since that description matched someone she'd rather not be stuck with. Luckily for her it was someone else. The next contestant was bald with blue skin as Chris had mentioned and green eyes. He was wearing a complex outift that was black and blue, it had a large popped collar and a cape. He had black gloves and a gun holster with black shoes. "Chris I love the introduction but it's former evil genius criminal scientist. Now I use my superior intellect for good and saving those in need." He said attempting to make a heroic pose, but looking ridiculous in the process.

"I'll keep that in Megamind." Chris said making a terrible joke. When nobody laughed Chris sent Megamind off with the others.

"Greetings competitors I know you are intimated to compete against my massive genius, however let me reassure you that you still have a chance to win, even if it is a very minimal chance to win." He said trying to reassure them. Of course the others didn't take him all that seriously.

"So we go from green skinned to blue skinned. I think we should meet another green skin. Here comes local park employee Muscle Man." Chris said before the next boat arrived.

From the boat came a fat green skinned man with shoulder length brown hair. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, dark grey pants and black shoes. "Yo Chris is this really where the game will be?" Muscle Man asked dissapointed with what he saw.

"It sure is. Don't worry other than the wild animals and sanitary problems it's actually a nice place." Chris told him.

"I'm sorry are we expected to believe you are Muscle Man? Your name must be the greatest misnomer in history." Draco pointed out.

"Got to say I agree with him. You must have some terrible friends if they gave you a nickname like that." Megamind said. The other contestants found themselves agreeing with Draco and Megamind, though the nicer ones like Faye and Sofia didn't say anything out loud to him.

"Oh yeah well you know who else has a name that's a misnomer?" Muscle Man asked them. He waited a moment before answering. "My Mom!" He said laughing. The others simply looked at him confused.

"Let's pick up the pace a little we still have fifteen more people to get through. Luckily our next contestant appears to be flying in right now. Here comes Rainbow Dash." Chris said.

The next contestant flew herself in. She appeared to be a blue pony with wings and red eyes. Her mane and tail were both rainbow coloured and she had a cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt on her flank. "How was my entrance?" She asked Chris.

"It was pretty wicked Rainbow Dash." Chris told her. She looked at the others who were waiting at the end of the dock.

"This is some interesting competition. These must be the humans Twilight told me about. Oh well won't stop me from winning." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"You know we have winged horses just like you in Enchancia." Sofia told Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not a winged horse I'm a Pegasus. Believe me kid you haven't seen anything like me." Rainbow Dash told her.

"There's pegasus in my world. I've ridden some before and they're helpful in battle." Faye told Rainbow Dash.

"You really expect us to compete with a pony Chris?" Johnny Cage intteruped not believing Rainbow Dash was competing.

"Hey the whole purpose of this season was to unite several worlds. One of those worlds just so happens to have magical and flying ponies. Besides if you think Rainbow Dash is strange wait until you meet our next contestant Coco Bandicoot who should be arriving any moment now." Chris answered him. Just as he had said the next boat arrived.

From the boat came a young female humanoid bandicoot. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with green eyes. She wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and pink shoes. She had a blue flower in her hair and was carrying a pink laptop along with a pink phone. "Man it feels good to finally be here. This is a pretty nice island. I mean my island back home is much nicer but it's not that bad." Coco said actually liking where they would be staying unlike most of the others.

"Umm what exactly are you?" Viridi asked Coco unsure as to what she was supposed to be.

"I'm a Bandicoot. It's a marsupial native to Australia." She answered. Viridi however was still lost.

"Yes but I mean what are you? How can you act and speak like a human?" She asked Coco.

"Oh well Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio experimented on a lot of animals, evolving them to make an army of super animals. My brother Crash and I were part of their experiments. We managed to stop Cortex and his plans for world domination on multiple occasions though." Coco amswered her. She the joined them.

"We're halfway done with the cast. Coming next is the second youngest royal of Hoshido it's Prince Takumi. Chris said.

Takumi had long white grey hair that was styled in a spiked ponytail and hazel eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue hunting robe with white cloth armor over it. He had brown and blue boots and was carrying a slightly glowing bow. "Chris I just want you to know that I don't want to be here. My older brother forced me sign up saying that being here will help me learn to be more trusting and open up." Takumi said. His bow got Faye's attention.

"I like your bow. I'm pretty decent at archery myself, though nowhere near as good as my friend Tobin." Faye told Takumi.

"Yeah that's nice." He said mostly ignoring her.

"Takumi might not have been friendly but up next we have teenage hero celebrity Ben Tennyson, better known as Ben 10." Chris said.

Ben arrived from the boat. He had brown messy hair and green eyes. He wore a black and green shirt with the number ten on it. He had blue jeans and green shoes. On his wrist he had a complex looking watch. "You know Chris I have a lot of alien forms that can fly. I didn't really need to take your boat." Ben told Chris.

"This is true, however we figured it would be best to keep your aliens a surprise." Chris told him.

"I guess you have a point about that." Ben said. He then looked over to the rest of the competitors and was surprised at what he saw. "You know I deal with aliens and I'm still not quite sure what some of you are." Ben told them as he headed over.

"Interesting watch. What does it do?" Megamind asked him seeing the Omnitrix.

"It lets me turn into ten different aliens. Actually now that I think about it I have a lot more than ten aliens available." Ben told him.

"Well that's interesting. My watch allows me to create a hologram protection over myself effectively disguising me." Megamind said showing Ben the watch he had.

"Ben seems to be warming up to his fellow contestants. Up next we have one of San Fransokyo's heroes Gogo Tomago." Chris said.

GoGo was a tall young woman with short black hair that had violet steaks and brown eyes. She wore a dark grey leather jacket over a white shirt, black shirt leggings, and black shoes. "What a great boat ride that was." GoGo said sarcastically. She went over with the rest not saying much else.

"So GoGo's not much of a talker. That's fine because we get to move on faster. Next arrival is Jason Todd, the second person Batman had take on the mantle of Robin, though these days Jason goes by Red Hood." Chris said.

Jason was a young adult with black hair. He was wearing black leather armor with a red bat symbol across his chest. He wore a brown jacket over his armor and has gun holsters on the sides of his legs. He was holding a red helmet in his hands. "How small is this shows budget if we're stuck on this run down island?" Jason asked Chris looking around.

"I'll have you know we just fixed this place up. Besides the shows budget is fine most it just goes to making me look perfect for the viewing world or rather worlds in this case." Chris answered him. Jason headed over to the other contestants and was a bit surprised at the variety.

"The multiverse sure is an odd place isn't it?" He asked GoGo as he stood next to her.

"At least once this shows over we get to go back to our worlds and not have to worry about flying horses or talking marsupials." GoGo told Jason. Jason laughed a bit at GoGo's remark.

"Our next contestant is not only a talented martial artist, she's also an Interpol agent. It's Chun Li." Chris announced.

Chun Li had brown hair tied into twin buns and brown eyes. She wore a blue Chinese dress and brown leggings with white boots. "It's an honor to be able to compete against competitors from several different worlds. Thank you for this opportunity." She told Chris before respectfully bowing.

"Finally someone who gives me the proper respect I deserve." Chris said smiling. Chun Li went over with the others and stood by Doctor Strange.

"Quite the colorful cast. When I was informed of the opportunity to compete with other worlds I didn't consider not all would be human." She told him. Doctor Strange turned to her and smiled.

"Yes I suppose the most interesting thing about the multiverse is you never truly know what to expect. This will be an interesting competition to be certain." Doctor Strange told her.

"Eight more to go. Be careful with our next contestant as he's a wanted criminal and murderer. It's Sweet Tooth." Chris said.

This was a rather interesting contestant. He wore a clown mask and his head was on fire. He appeared overweight and was shirtless except for some straps across his chest. He had white and red spotted pants with black boots. "My name's not Sweet Tooth it's Needles Kane. Get it right." Needles said angrily pointing his machete at Chris.

"Great there just had to be a clown. Here I was thinking this would be at least somewhat tolerable." Jason complained.

"You got a problem with clowns punk?" Needles asked pointing his machete at Jason.

"Yeah I do actually. Had a bad experience with a clown once. Now I see a single one of your kind and I get tempted to shoot first and ask questions later." Jason responded reaching for the gun he had in his holster in case Needles got violent.

"I have to agree with Jason clowns aren't my favorite thing." Ben said clutching onto the Omnitrix.

"I'm more concerned that a wanted criminal was accepted onto the show. Doesn't that put us in unnecessary danger?" Chun Li asked Chris.

"Look work out your differences later. Right now we have introductions to finish." Chris said annoyed with the time they were taking up. Needles reluctantly put his machete away and Jason released his hand from his gun. Needles took a spot with them, but not before shoving Jason first. "Now then our next contestant is a college student and a member of the WOOHP spy agency it's Alexandra." Chris said getting back on track.

She had tan skin with short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow spy suit. "Thanks for the introduction Chris, but please call me Alex. Nobody calls me Alexandra except my mom when I forget to call her for weeks." Alex said smiling.

"I'll remember that. Go ahead and join the others as we are almost done." Chris said. Alex walked over with them but stopped when she saw Shego.

"Wow I love your outfit. It reminds me of my friend Sam's spy suit which is just like mine except green. It really matches your skin tone." Alex complimented her.

"Thanks but I'm not here to make friends I'm here to win some easy money." Shego said brushing off Alex's compliment.

"Don't mind her. She's been in a bad mood since she arrived." Ben told Alex trying to cheer her up.

"How would you know that? You got here after she did." Edward pointed out.

"I don't believe I was talking to you shorty." Ben told Edward causing him to get mad again.

"I swear if one more person calls me short I'm going to lose it." He yelled. Alex laughed at both Ben and Edward.

"Our next contestant is another wanted criminal. Her crime is hunting and selling Pokemon. They're basically animal creatures. Meet Hunter J." Chris said.

Rather than arriving via boat though Hunter J arrived on a blue and red dragon. When she landed she returned it to a red and white capsule. She had sliver short hair and had a high tech visor over her blue eyes. She wore a dark purple overcoat with red heels and red gloves reaching her arms. She had a grey device on her right arm. "I'm not much an introduction person, but I want to make it perfectly clear I'm winning this." Hunter J said confidently.

"Chris I'm concerned about the number of criminals competing in this game. Are you sure it is a safe idea?" Chun Li asked him looking at Needles, Hunter J, and Shego.

"Don't worry about it. We might have criminals competing but we also have several heroes here, such as our next contestant X-23, a clone of Wolverine and member of the X-Men." Chris said.

X-23 was a young adult woman with long black hair. She was wearing a black leather crop top and black leather pants. "So excited to be here." She said sarcastically.

"Great more sarcasm. You and GoGo will get along just fine. You even have the same fashion sense." Chris said. X-23 left with the others than was surprised as she saw Doctor Strange there.

"I wasn't aware you'd be competing in this." She told him.

"Why yes I figured it was a great opportunity to learn more about the ever expanding multiverse. What of yourself? Why are you here Laura?" He asked her curious as to why she'd sign up.

"It was Gabby's idea. She figured it would be a good way for me to get out and meet new people." X-23 told him.

"I see. You know I haven't seen you in that outfit in ages. Not to mention using X-23 as your name. Are you feeling nostalgic?" Doctor Strange asked noticing X-23 was in her classic outfit rather than her recent wolverine outfit.

"This was also Gabby's idea. She said that it would give me an added sense of mystery and sex appeal that would help me win. I don't know want that girl thinks sometimes." She told him. She left Doctor Strange since there wasn't any room left by him on the docks and she ended up by Ben.

"Ben Tennyson pleasure to meet you." Ben said extending his hand out to her. X-23 merely turned and crossed her arms.

"Don't care." She said in an annoyed tone.

"You were being friendly with that other guy a moment ago. What'd I do?" Ben asked her unsure as to why she became hostile all of a sudden.

"That other guy is my friend. You're not. End of discussion." She said making it clear to Ben she didn't want to talk with him anymore.

"X-23 making a not so wonderful first impression. Up next we have our final female contestant, the number one ranked soldier in the 104th Training Corps and one of the best soldiers of the entire Scout Regiment welcome Mikasa Ackerman." Chris said moving on to the next arriving contestant.

Mikasa had short black hair and light skin. She wore a white shirt with a brown jacket over it and an old red scarf around her neck. The jacket had a crest with wings on the front, shoulders, and back. She wore a small brown skirt with grey pants and brown boots. Most interesting was an odd rectangular contraption tied and held in place with buckles on her legs. "I'm starting to regret this decision." She said looking at the odd cast of people and creatures that would be her competition.

"Too late to back out now you've already signed the contract." Chris said. Mikasa glared at him then walked with the rest.

"Wow she's almost as cheerful as you." Ben told X-23.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to me." She said turning to look at him.

"Actually you just said we weren't friends. You never said I wasn't allowed to talk to you." Ben pointed out. X-23 scowled and turned away again ignoring Ben.

"Were down to the last three. Up next we have an intergalactic space criminal with an enormous bounty on his head Heckyl." Chris said.

The contestant that arrived was dark grey and blue alien covered entirely with armor like skin. He had glowing yellow eyes and was wielding a sword. "Chris McLean I presume. Allow me to do you the pleasure of ending this game before it can even begin." He said before grabbing Chris and putting his sword dangerously close to him.

The other contestants prepared themselves to step in and help Chris out. Even if they didn't like him there wouldn't be a competition without him and they'd all have waisted their time. Draco pulled out his wand, Faye got a sword from her satchel, Johnny Cage got into a fighting stance, Viridi clutched her staff, Edward put his hands together in an Alchemist stance, Ribbon Girl extended her ribbon arms, Doctor Strange began to prepare a spell, Shego activated her green energy glow, Megamind pulled out his dehydrate gun, Takumi aimed his Bow, Ben put his hand over the Omnitrix in case he needed to transform, Jason pulled a gun from his holster, Chun Li took a fighting stance, Needles pulled his Machete out, Alex was holding a tube of lipstick, Hunter J held onto one of her pokeballs, X-23 pulled her claws out of her fist, and Mikasa gripped twin swords inside her rectangular object. After a tense moment the alien started glowing blue and he transformed into what looked like a human.

"Please everyone calm down for a moment. I apologize immensely for my other half Snide. He can be rather uncouth so to say. I am Heckyl. Snide was against coming here but I can guarantee I mean you no harm." He said to them. Heckyl looked like a human. He had brown hair with blue tips. He wore a black suit with a black vest and white shirt underneath. He had a navy and crimson neck tie, goggles around his neck, and black fingerless gloves. A pocket watch could be seen from his suit pocket.

"Chris I do not believe it is safe to have him around. You were almost injured right now." Chun Li said worried about the safety of everyone there.

"Please do not bare me any ill will for Snide's misdeeds. Besides there's more than twenty of you and only one of me. Should Snide become a problem I trust you all can handle it." Heckyl said convincingly. He then joined up with them though a few did take a few steps back unsure about how stable Heckyl really was.

"That was a terryfing experience, but let's move on from that and welcome our penultimate contestant Saint Dane." Chris said acting calm but still really freaked out about what just happened to him.

Saint Dane was a very tall man, nearly seven feet tall. He had icy blue eyes, ghostly white skin, and long silver hair. He wore a dark suit. "Chris McLean I must say it is both a pleasure and an honor to be here. I hope to do well in the competition, however more importantly I hope to learn very much about the people here and the worlds they come from." Saint Dane said professionally. He went over with the rest of the contestants carefully observing each of them.

"For our last contestant please everyone direct your attention to the beach because Bumblebee has arrived." Chris said. Everyone turned to the beach and saw a helicopter drop off a yellow car.

"What the last contestant is a sports car driver who wanted to bring his car along?" GoGo asked unsure as to what they were supposed to be seeing.

"Wait a moment this will be good." Chris said. The car suddenly started to transform and in its place was a yellow and black robot with stingers on his arm.

"Hey Chris should I go over to you?" Bumblebees yelled from across the beach.

"Just meet us in front of the cabins. I doubt the dock will be able to hold your weight." Chris told him. Speaking of the dock the combined weight of the other 25 contestants caused the part they were all standing on the break dropping them into the water. "You know we probably should've reinforced the dock while we were fixing the island. Get dried off and meet me in front of the cabins. On your way there you may see an outhouse. If you need to make a confessional that's where you do it." Chris told them before leaving around the dock around the giant whole they made.

* **Confessional camera** *

"My father told me that there wouldn't be anyone here that would make a worthy adversary and he may have been right. The sorcerer is the only one seems to pose any real challenge as of now." Draco said thinking about all the other contestants.

* **Switch** *

"Snide's rash entrance will make it a bit more difficult than I intended to win over the trust of the others. I'll have to make sure he doesn't ruin anything else for me." Heckyl said angry that Snide messed things up for him.

* **Switch** *

"I thought humans were only a problem in my world but they're everywhere. Not only that but they seem to be much worse in some of those other worlds. Honestly all the worlds would be a much better place without them." Viridi said disgusted.

* **Switch** *

So other than that Bandicoot girl I'm the only one who's not a human or whatever. That just makes me all the more determined to be the one who wins this. I'll show them all just what a pony can do." Rainbow Dash said determined to win.

* **Switch** *

"Oh Alm I miss you so much already. Still I have to be tough and win this for you." Faye said missing Alm.

* **Switch** *

"If I had known that a maniacal clown was going to be here I never would've signed up for this thing. Needles better sleep with one eye open because if he crosses me it's over for him. Still this isn't entirely terrible. There are some people who seem like enjoyable company." Jason said thinking about who he would like to be on a team with.

* **Switch** *

"Hey there fans. First confessional. I'm ready to go all the way for a ribbontastic win in this game. Wish me luck." Ribbon Girl said winking to the camera.

* **Confessional camera end** *

I'm glad you all made it, even if not all of you are completely dry yet." Chris said once they had all arrived in front of the cabins.

"Can we hurry up and get our teams so we can put our stuff away?" GoGo asked Chris not wanting to carry her hero outfit that she brought with her in her suitcase anymore.

"In a moment GoGo, but first I need to explain some changes to the game this time. The first major change is we have interns." Chris told them.

"What do unpaid college assistants have to do with us?" Shego asked Chris not sure why they should care about interns.

"Oh these aren't your regular interns. We've recruited them from different worlds to fulfill specific jobs during the competition. For example first off we have the special effects duo of Adam Savage and Jaime Hyneman. They'll be helping out with managing the special effects as well as coming up with explosive new challenges." Chris said introducing the first pair of interns.

Adam was blond and wore square glasses along with a mustache and goatee. He was wearing a black jacket and a black shirt with blue jeans. Jaime on the other hand had round glasses, a thicker mustache and beard, along with a beret. He wore a white collared shirt and dark grey pants. "Really excited to be helping out with this Chris." Adam said shaking Chris's hand.

"He's excited to be helping out. I was unfortunately dragged against my will and told I'd only be able to return home once I completed this task." Jaime told the contestants. Adam laughed at this.

"He's exaggerating you guys we signed up for this." Adam told them.

"No you signed up for this. I was brought here involuntarily." Jaime clarified.

"It wasn't involuntary I signed you up when I signed myself up." Adam told him. Chris then got their attention.

"We've got plenty of interns to get through so please bicker on your own time. Our next intern was chosen to help monitor the cameras and other technology we may need to use. For that we chose Sombra." Chris said

Sombra was dark skinned with black hair that was purple near the end. She wore a black and purple outfit. "Don't worry Chris as long as you leave everything to me all your tech will run smoothly." Sombra told him. She then activated some small screens with her fingertips that monitored the different cameras.

"Of course there are still everyday chores that need to be done. Our next intern Skips will he helping out with that." Chris said.

Skips was a large Yeti wearing blue pants. As his name indicated he skipped whenever he walked. "Muscle Man what are you doing here?" Skips asked seeing Muscle Man.

"Competing to win a million dollars. What are you doing as an intern?" Muscle Man asked Skips.

"Let's just say I owed a few people some favors and being an intern for this paid off." Skips told him.

"Our next pair of interns are available to help you all stay in shape. If you ever want to work out just let the Wii Fit Trainers know." Chris said.

Two humanoid beings arrived. One was male and the other female. They both had pure white skin and grey hair. They wore blue and grey work out clothes.

"If you're in need of a morning workout simply let one of us know. I'll be working with the female contestants and my partner will be working with the males." The female Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Remember that staying in shape is important and we're here to assist with that." The male Wii Fit Trainer said. The two of them stepped to the side and started stretching together while Chris introduced the next intern.

"Now this show is for the entertainment of our audience. Helping out with that entertainment will be the occasional costumes you'll have to wear. Helping out with these costumes is Robbie Rotten." Chris said.

Robbie was tall with black hair. He was wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt. He also had red and purple overalls with black dress shoes. "Not only will I be providing my master disguise skills, I'll also be making sure this is the laziest competition ever." Robbie said giving an evil laugh.

"Mr. Rotten I do believe it will be quiet difficult to make this a lazy competition as we are helping to keep everyone in shape." The female Wii Fit Trainer told him. Robbie noticed the two Wii Fit Trainers and freaked out.

"It's like having another Sportacus only there's two of them and they're living mannequins." Robbie said before running off.

"Well that just happened. Moving on our next intern will serve as security so to say. She'll make sure everyone follows the rules and behaves themselves." Chris said.

The woman who came up to them had dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appeared to be fastened with pink ribbons. She had purple straps on her chest that met on her back, forming a spider-like pattern. She had long, baggy, white pants and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. Chun Li recognized her immediately.

"Chris you can't trust Juri to be interning here. If she's here then she's up to something dangerous." Chun Li warned him. Juri however laughed.

"You worry too much. I signed up for this position because I was promised I'd get to beat up anyone who misbehaved. Besides I get a front row seat to all the fighting amongst you and I get to see you lose. Honestly this is the best deal I've had in a long time." Juri said acting innocently. Chun Li made sure she'd keep her eye on Juri just to be safe.

"Don't worry Juri isn't the only person we have as security. For example our next intern was chosen to keep everything in order. Say hello to Doctor Fate." Chris said.

Doctor Fate descended from above. He wore a blue outfit with a flowing yellow cape and had a yellow helmet. He had a yellow belt and yellow boots. "As long as I am here there shall be order indeed." Doctor Fate said ominously.

"We figured it would be helpful to have a wizard on our intern team. It'll help take care of some of you powered people." Chris said. Doctor Fate looked at him.

"I am no mere wizard Chris McLean. I am a Lord of Order." Doctor Fate told Chris. Chris just shrugged off what he said.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. Just go float over with the other interns for now." Chris told him.

"You are lucky fate has placed me here otherwise I would not stand for this insolence." Doctor Fate said as he went over with the other interns clearly still irritated with Chris.

"You guys will love the next intern. Now it's common knowledge that part of the Total Drama experience is Chef's cooking, well this season, Chef will still be providing meals, however the winning team of each challenge will eat a fabulous meal provided by our intern Cooking Mama." Chris explained to them.

Cooking Mama was a short woman with auburn hair kept in place with a pink headband. She wore a white shirt with a yellow cooking apron. "Try your best to win and Mama will provide you with great food as a reward." She said happily before skipping off to where the other contestants were.

"Chris are you sure she's old enough to be cooking?" Takumi asked Chris not convinced Cooking Mama was an adult.

"She may seem childish, but you do not want to get on her bad side. Besides we tasted her food before choosing her and it is definitely worthy of being a reward." Chris told them.

"Umm Chris I'm a robot so what exactly will I get if my team wins?" Bumblebee asked since he couldn't eat either Chef's food or Cooking Mama's food.

"We can figure something out later. Right now we have our next intern. Joining Juri on security please welcome Yamcha." Chris said moving onto the next intern.

Yamcha was a young adult with long scruffy black hair. He had a scar on his cheek and another one on his eye. He wore an orange Gi with blue wristbands and a blue sash. "Hope you guys have a good time competing. I signed up for the show, but there wasn't any room left. Luckily Chris offered me this job as an intern instead." Yamcha said putting his arms behind his shoulders. He flew off to join the rest of the interns.

"Our next pair of interns comes from the same world as Hunter J, the world of Pokemon. Nurse Joy will be helping out with the infirmary while Officer Jenny will be assisting Juri and Yamcha in watching over you." Chris said.

The next two interns were both females. Nurse Joy had pink hair tied up and was wearing a nurse outfit. Officer Jenny had blue hair wearing a police uniform with a blue skirt. "You'll be able to count on us to take care of our responsibilities." Nurse Joy said. As they were walking away Officer Jenny saw Hunter J.

"Hunter J my sister from the Sinnoh region told me all about your crimes. What are you doing here?" Officer Jenny asked her.

"Same as always I'm just trying to make some money. Tell your sister I said hello and let her know that she should get better because escaping from her has gotten too easy." Hunter J mocked Officer Jenny.

"You know I just realized the three of you have your occupation title followed by a name that has the letter J in it." Coco pointed out to Hunter J, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny.

"We're nothing alike." Hunter J and Officer Jenny said at the same time.

"Come on Jenny let's let Chris finish introducing the last of the interns." Nurse Joy told her. The two of them went over with the other interns.

"Our next pair was chosen to work as the shows top lawyer team. Please welcome Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr." Chris said.

The pair walked in, however they didn't resemble the founding fathers many of the contestants were familiar with. Alexander Hamilton was tan skinned with brown hair in a ponytail, a mustache and a beard. Aaron Burr on the other hand was dark skinned and was nearly bald. They were both wearing blue revolutionary era clothing. "Mr. McLean we are glad to be at your legal services." Burr told Chris. Hamilton pushed past Burr.

"Chris man together with my assistant counsel we'll get acquitted no problem." Hamilton told Chris.

"Hamilton first of all we aren't getting Mr. McLean acquitted of anything just yet, and secondly I'm your co-counsel not your assistant counsel." Burr told him. Hamilton just shrugged it off. The contestants looked confused at the two of them.

"Are we expected to believe those are the founding fathers Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr?" Alex asked unsure if they were really like that or if she just missed a day in her history class.

"I believe they are alternate versions of the founding fathers based on the Hamilton Play." Doctor Strange answered her.

"What's the Hamilton Play?" Sofia asked Doctor Strange.

"It's a quite popular, yet overexpensive Broadway musical based on the founding father Alexander Hamilton. The two in front of us seem to be from a world where the versions in the play seem to be a reality." Doctor Strange deduced. Burr and Hamilton meanwhile kept arguing until Chris pushed them aside.

"Our last pair of interns will be a science duo. They'll be helping us out with any science stuff we might need for our challenges. Here are Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz." Chris said.

Fitz was wearing a blue collar shirt and a navy suit. Simmons was wearing a blue blouse with a white lab coat. They both had badges with an eagle on them. "Hello there agent Jemma Simmons specializing in bio-chem." She introduced herself.

"As for myself I'm agent Leo Fitz, specializing in engineering and computer science." Fitz introduced himself. The two left and all of the interns were standing together. Chris motioned over to them.

"Fitz-Simmons along with the rest of these interns will be around the island performing various tasks. You can speak with them but don't distract them from their jobs." Chris said as the interns left off to perform whatever Chris asked them to.

"Okay now can we move into our cabins?" X-23 asked not carring much for the interns.

"Not yet first you have to pick teams. Now we were going to have preselected teams but we figured it would be better to have you pick your teams. Now allow me to randomly pick two contestants to be team captains. Team captains will choose their team members." Chris told them. He then got a hat with names and started to shake it.

"Do captains get any sort of benefits?" Heckyl asked Chris.

"Other than picking who's on their team nope. You don't even really have to listen to them that's up to you. Now our first captain is Jason Todd." Chris said having pulled Jason's name out of the hat.

"I guess it's better I pick who I work with than getting stuck with someone I'd rather not." He said looking directly at Needles while saying this.

"Now our second team captain is none other than... Mikasa Ackerman." Chris said having pulled the second name out.

"This is acceptable." Mikasa said stepping forward. She hadn't been watching the other contestants closely, and she had been one of the last to arrive so she wasn't sure who to pick. She figured she'd just use her intuition when deciding this.

"We have our team captains. Who will they pick for their teams find out next time." Chris announced.

"What do you mean next time?" Ribbon Girl asked him.

"I mean next episode. This is a thirty minute show and you wasted it all taking forever on the introductions." Chris said annoyed that Ribbon Girl cut him off. "As I was saying who will be chosen to be on each Team? What will the first challenge be? Who will be the first loser that barely has enough time to unpack before they're voted off? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama United." Chris exclaimed ending the episode.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well here's the first chapter. Sorry if it's boring but believe me it was not easy going through all of those introductions and making it entertaining. Let me know if anyone has been OOC so I can fix that ASAP. Let me also know any team names you have in mind for Jason and Mikasa as well as potential team members. I already have an idea as to how the teams will be set up, but if I get any suggestions that work better than the ones I had in mind I'll go with that. Challenge ideas are also welcome and appreciated. I'm unsure if I'll keep the tradition of rehashing the first challenge or do something else. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though it was just one huge dump of exposition. See you all next time with team forming, moving into cabins, first challenge, and first elimination.**


	7. Episode 2 Worlds United Part 2

**Review Response From Previous Chapter(s) I won't reply to every review, just the ones I have something substantial to say about thanks to everyone for all the reviews though:**

 **TheMasterKat (CH4): Glad that you are looking forward to the story. I hope it satisfies you.**

 **TOTAL DRAMA FAN (CH4): Interesting predictions. I can confirm that at least one of your ten predictions is correct based on what I have planned out for the story so far.**

 **The Lizard King (CH5): Doctor Strange and Chun Li as a pairing. I can try to make that work as you were not the only person to suggest it. It was quite a popular suggestion in fact also being suggested on Chapter 5 by RomanReignsFan01, LionHead11, NohrianScum, ILoveAnime, and Evenanandro1dcancry.**

 **Guest (CH5): I like your idea. Having all the villains work against all the heroes. Something similar to that will happen, but villains working together never ends well for anyone.**

 **PokemonFan15 (CH5): Glad you liked the honest trailer. Took me a while to get it in a way I though was good.**

 **NohrianScum (CH5): Nice predictions you have there. A lot of people are guessing relationships and first outs. Let me say it helps a lot writing this when there are all these predictions going around.**

 **Guest (CH5): I would use those names, but I'm pretty sure they have copyright issues.**

 **sdgeek (CH5): Someone else who knows about the Pendragon series? I honestly thought I was the only person who knew that book series existed. So glad to know it has fans.**

 **Guest (Ch6): Interesting challenge idea, but for the first challenge I'd prefer something where I can show off the individual strengths before the team strengths.**

 **sdgeek (CH6): Wii Thicc is an accurate statement, though it makes me wonder are you referring to Fem Fit (The Girl) or Guy Fit (The Guy)?**

 **TheMasterKat (CH6): Willing to bet anything that Megamind is out first that's a risky move. Megamind might be clumsy and at times bumbling but he can survive. Then again he is first out material you'll have to read the chapter to find out if your bet is right or not. Of course I already know I wrote this.**

 **NohrianScum (CH6): I love this idea. I'm definitely going to be using it. Thank you so much for it.**

 **JNAIABG243242 (CH6) You know I actually forgot about the immunity idols. Thanks for the reminder. I'll go ahead and add them into the story next chapter.**

 **Guest (CH6): Thank you for the words of encouragement and I'm glad you like it so far.**

 **Micheal (CH6): Two teams is good enough for this cast. If there were three teams and only twenty-six then two teams would have nine and would would have eight. Not exactly fair.**

 **Thank everyone for the reviews. I wasn't going to do this originally but I decided to so I added reviews from the past two chapters. Starting next chapter it will only be from the most recent chapter so it won't be as long. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama United, we were introduced to the twenty-six new contestants that would be competing this season. There was quite the variety for this cast including but not limited to criminals, royalty, animals, superheroes, sorcerers, and a lot of people who clearly are not happy to be here. Some people got along right away, while others were quick to make enemies. Now before our first challenge begins Jason Todd and Mikasa Ackerman are set to pick members for their teams. Who will be chosen for the teams? How will the first challenge end? Who will miss out on the best competition ever by being first out? Find out all this and more right now on Total Drama United.

 ***Theme Song* (Don't feel like writing every time it's on Ch 6 if you want to see it)**

"Welcome back to Total Drama United. Picking teams will be relatively simple. First Jason picks then Mikasa picks. Back to Jason then Mikasa. It'll continue like that until everyone is on a team. If you are unsure of who to pick you can consult anyone you've already chosen for advice. Now then let's get started." Chris explained to them while also starting up the show.

 ***Confessional camera***

"On the one hand I'm glad I'm picking my team that way I can build it the way I want, but on the other hand I arrived pretty late so I don't know what most people can do. At least I have a bit of an advantage over Mikasa she was one of the last people to arrive." Jason said thinking about who to put on his team.

 ***Switch***

"Leading is a natural strength of mine. It'll be difficult to build a team when I don't know anyone's strength or weaknesses but I should be able to handle this." Mikasa said determined.

 ***Confessional camera end***

"Alright if I'm picking first then I'll take the sorcerer." Jason said wanting to have a magic user on his team.

"Which one?" Doctor Strange and Draco said at the same time.

"I'll take the older one." Jason said pointing at Doctor Strange.

Mikasa considered going up against a magic user and figured it would be best if she had one as well.

"I'll take the other sorcerer." She said pointing at Draco.

"You've clearly chosen the superior wizard." Draco said before standing next to Miskasa.

"My turn so I'll take the robot." Jason said looking at Bumblebee.

"Good choice. The names Bumblebee by the way." Bumblebee said before joining Jason's side.

Mikasa looked to see which of the contestants could match a giant robot in strength. She then recalled Heckyl had an alien form that might fit her needs. Still though he might not be the most willing to cooperate.

"Heckyl is my next pick." She said having decided on him after weighing the pros and cons.

"Madam I am pleased that you have considered me for your team." Heckyl said taking his spot with Mikasa.

"I'll pick GoGo next." Jason said since he had a good time with GoGo earlier.

"The archer seems like a good addition to my team." Mikasa said looking at Takumi.

Jason was looking over who to pick next when Doctor Strange approached him.

"If I may make a suggestion X-23 would make a good choice. She's quite the fighter and if you're around her long enough she can be friendly." Doctor Strange told him.

"Alright then I'll pick X-23 up next." Jason said taking Doctor Strange's advice. X-23 went over with them and stood next to Doctor Strange thanking him for that.

Mikasa looked over to the contestants trying to find someone who seemed to be a tough competitor based on looks alone. Eventually she decided on one.

"For my next pick I'll take the girl in blue over there." Mikasa said pointing roughly where Chun Li was.

"My name's Chun Li and I'm eager to be on your team Mikasa." Chun Li said putting her hands together and bowing. She would have preferred to be on Jason's team since she was hoping to get to know Doctor Strange better and she didn't really trust Heckyl but she figured she should at least attempt to get along with Mikasa and her team.

"You with the green skin your my next pick." Jason said choosing his next teammate.

Muscle Man stepped forward and took his shirt off whirling it in the air while cheering. He was gonna go with them when Jason stopped him.

"Not you I meant the girl with green skin." Jason clarified not wanting Muscle Man on his team.

"This would be a lot easier if the two of you knew our names." Shego said walking towards Jason's team.

"Kind of hard to know all of your names after only a few hours, especially when we arrived later than most of you." Jason rebutted.

"If the two of you are done arguing it's Mikasa's turn to pick her teammate." Chris told Jason and Shego wanting to get back to team picking.

"Ribbon Girl I pick you next." Mikasa said.

"Thanks for choosing me Mikasa, though I have to ask how'd you know my name?" Ribbon Girl asked her.

"That's your name? I just thought it was the best way to describe you." Mikasa said surprised.

"Well it's my stage name. Still glad to be a part of this ribboncredible team." She said hugging Mikasa. Mikasa uncomfortably pushed her aside.

Jason analyzed those left. Some seemed to be good competitors, but the rest seemed like they couldn't do much. He then settled on his next choice.

"Green shirt with the complicated watch I pick you." Jason said.

"Ben Tennyson. Glad to be working with you." Ben said shaking Jason's hand. "Looks like we're on the same team." He told X-23. She chose to ignore him.

"I'll choose the short blond guy in red." Mikasa said. Edward looked at her irritated.

"I hope you aren't talking about me." He said stepping forward.

"Do you see any other blond short people?" Mikasa asked him.

"That would describe me, except I'm not short." He said trying his best to stay calm about being called short.

"Just get over here already." Mikasa told him tired of arguing.

"My name's Edward by the way, though most people just call me Ed." He said though Mikasa mostly ignored him.

"You in the sunglasses, I pick you." Jason said getting back to picking teammates.

"It's about time that I was chosen. Johnny Cage ready to win." He said before grinning confidently.

Mikasa started thinking if she could remember anything about any of the remaining contestants. She then recalled how one of the interns was cautious around one of them.

"Hunter J right?" She asks hoping she had remembered her name.

"Yeah that's me." Hunter J confirmed.

"Good because I pick you next." Mikasa said knowing Hunter J had good skills to offer her team.

"Next up I'll pick the spy. Your name's Alexandra isn't it?" Jason asked Alex.

"Yeah but please just call me Alex." She said happy to have finally been chosen.

"Its getting more difficult to identify who will be good for the team. Do any of you have suggestions?" Mikasa asked her teammates since some of them knew those remaining.

"That girl Faye seems like a decent competitor." Takumi said remembering Faye had talked to him when he arrived about his archery. Nobody had any real objections to his suggestion.

"I choose Faye next." Mikasa said going along with Takumi's suggestion.

"Oh thank you so much. I already know we'll become good friends." Faye said hugging Mikasa. Similar to with Ribbon Girl Mikasa pushed her to the side being uncomfortable with the hug.

"My next pick is the animal girl." Jason said pointing at Coco.

"Its Coco Bandicoot and I'm glad to be on your team." She said heading over with him.

"If Jason is picking her then it only makes sense for me to pick the other animal in this game. I'll pick the flying horse." Mikasa said not wanting Jason to have both animals on his team.

"Thanks Mikasa but just so you know I'm not a flying horse I'm a pegasus and the names Rainbow Dash." She said as she flew towards Mikasa's team.

"Not many options left. I'll choose you with the blue skin." Jason said.

"You won't regret this. My intellect will serve you well." Megamind said once he joined the rest of them.

Mikasa was contemplating her next pick when Faye approached her.

"Mikasa I really think you should pick Sofia next." Faye said nervously hoping Mikasa would listen to her.

"She seems a bit young. How would she be able to help us in challenges?" Mikasa asked Faye.

"Well she may be young but I'm sure she will be able to help us out." Faye said. She had really liked Sofia and wanted to keep working with her.

"She seems nice enough. I say we give her a chance." Edward said agreeing with Faye.

"Not like we can do much worse." Rainbow Dash said supporting them as well. Mikasa decided to give up the argument and pick her.

"I suppose I pick Sofia next." Mikasa said still reluctant. Sofia was about to hug her but Mikasa had enough of that already and moved her over to where the rest of them were.

"I'll take Saint Dane." Jason said. He didn't have any idea what Saint Dane was capable of but out of those remaining he seemed to be the best choice. Jason figured he might as well take this risk choosing him.

Mikasa carefully considered her next pick as it would be her last choice. She'd unfortunately be left with whoever Jason didn't pick next. Of the three Needles was clearly the strongest but he didn't seem like the type of person who took orders and she didn't want anyone questioning her leadership. Muscle Man seemed like he'd be a hindrance plus his personality was annoying. Finally Viridi was another child. She already had to deal with Sofia thanks to her team and picking another child was not a good idea. Overall none of the three remaining were good options.

"It's a difficult choice but I go with the other little girl." Mikasa said choosing Viridi.

"I'll have you know I'm no little girl. I'm a thousand year old goddess human." Viridi told her. This relived Mikasa as she hadn't actually chosen another child.

Now however it was Jason's turn to make a difficult choice. There was Needles a clown and he despised clowns, especially maniacal homicidal clowns. On the other hand he could already tell he hated Muscle Man. He had already annoyed Jason and the two had barely even directly interacted so far. Then there was Mikasa's team. She'd get whoever he didn't get. After thinking it over Jason knew what he had to do.

"As much as I don't want to for my last pick I'm going with the clown." Jason said picking Needles. As much as he hated clowns he could see Needles had value to the team. Muscle Man didn't in his point of view and it would create a setback for Mikasa's team.

"So that means Muscle Man goes to you Mikasa. Now that you have your teams you can head to the cabins and unpack. Meet me at the top of the largest cliff in swimwear for your first challenge in a few hours." Chris said before walking off.

"Wait you didn't give us our team names. Or were our captains supposed to come up with those?" Alex asked Chris before he could leave.

"Oh right team names umm... Team 1 is Team Red Hoods and Team 2 is Team Titan Slayers." Chris said coming up the most generic and simple team names based on their captains. He then left before anyone could complain about the names which everyone, especially Jason and Mikasa wanted to.

 ***Red Hoods Girl's Cabin***

"Wow these beds are really cheap and uncomfortable. I don't know how we'll manage to get any sleep." Alex said sitting down on one of the beds.

"Hey if there's only five of us how come there are six beds available?" Coco asked noticing that there were three bunk beds making a total of six beds.

"That's probably just how many beds there are in each cabin." GoGo said putting her stuff on one of the beds.

"But if each cabin has six beds and there's four of them that's only twenty-four beds. Why would Chris supply us with two beds less than we need?" Coco asked them.

"Because he's cheap and doesn't care about anyone but himself obviously." X-23 answered her. The girls each chose their bed then unpacked. Alex had a top bed over Shego, GoGo had a bed over X-23, and Coco was give the extra bed by herself. While the girls had managed to settle in quickly the guys were having more problems.

 ***Red Hoods Guy's Cabin***

Since Bumblebee didn't fit in the cabin he stayed in a nearby garage they built just for him. Even without him though there were still seven guys and only six beds. They were all arguing about what to do.

"Look one of us is going to either have to sleep outside, in Bumblebee's garage, on the floor, or in the girl's room but we don't all fit in here." Jason said trying to get control of the situation.

"I wouldn't mind staying with the girls." Johnny Cage said grinning.

"On second thought saying with the girls isn't an option." Jason said not wanting to have to deal with the girls complaining as well.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Ben asked wanting to settle the issue.

"I'm thinking of a solution. I don't see any of you doing any better." Jason said irritated.

"Well think faster. I want somewhere to put my stuff already." Needles told Jason.

"How about you just sleep outside? You'll probably burn down the cabin in your sleep with that dumb fire on your head." Jason told him.

"Why don't you sleep outside? You picked this team so it's your fault that there aren't enough beds for us." Needles said.

"Gentleman I believe I have found an answer to our problems." Doctor Strange said having looked through his spell book.

"Alright let's hear it." Jason said hoping Doctor Strange's plan would work. He grabbed his spell book and started casting a spell.

" _Lectulo Exemplum Duplicatione._ " He said. Suddenly one of the beds started glowing until it duplicated creating a new bed since the cabin was built for six beds and not seven it took up a lot of the free space they had.

"You created a new bed. That's so cool." Ben said impressed.

" _Lectulo Exemplum Duplicatione_ that is roughly Latin for the words bed, copy, and duplicate is it not?" Saint Dane asked Doctor Strange.

"It is indeed. The spell also works in English, but I felt like being a bit more extravagant. Honestly my magic is less about the words I use and more about the actions I do and thoughts I have while casting them." Doctor Strange explained to him.

"Hey Doc not that I'm not impressed but isn't this a bit inconvenient? The extra bed makes it nearly impossible for us to walk around the cabin." Jason said seeing how little room was left.

"No problem." Doctor Strange said. He waved his hand and the bed disappeared. "I can create it when we need it to sleep and throughout the day I'll make it disappear so we have extra room. Then once one of us gets voted off we won't need the extra bed." He explained to them.

"I wonder how the girls on the other team handled this situation. They also had more people than beds available." Megamind said thinking about Mikasa's team. Unfortunately they were struggling even more.

 ***Titan Slayers Girl's Cabin***

"Who was the genius that decided to fit eight of us into a room that only has six beds?" Hunter J rhetorically asked.

"I guess some of us will have to share a bed. It's either that or one of us stays with the boys which none of us want to do." Chun Li said.

"If you guys want I can sleep outside. That will make it more comfortable for the rest of you and only one person will have to share a bed." Rainbow Dash offered.

"Are you sure you'll be able to sleep well outside." Sofia asked worried about Rainbow Dash.

"Sure it'll be no problem for me. I come from a city that's literally in the clouds so I'll just sleep on a cloud above the cabin." Rainbow Dash said before flying out of the cabin to gather clouds for her bed.

"That simplifies this a little but we still have to decide who shall be sharing a bed." Viridi said.

"Why don't you and Sofia share a bed? You're both the smallest so it'll be the least uncomfortable for you." Chun Li suggested.

"I will not be sharing my bed with any human." Viridi said disgusted by the idea of sleeping on the same bed as a human.

"I don't mind sharing a bed, but who would I share it with?" Sofia asked being fine with the idea of sharing a bed.

"I'd share a bed, but I worry I won't sleep well enough. I need to get my beauty sleep for my adoring fans." Ribbon Girl said not wanting to share a bed either.

"I guess I'll share a bed with you Sofia." Faye said seeing as how nobody else really wanted to.

"Let's finish unpacking now that we have our bed situation taken care of." Mikasa said. The sleeping arrangements they had was Mikasa on a top bed over Chun Li, Viridi on a bed over Hunter J, and Ribbon Girl on a bed over the one shared by Faye and Sofia.

 ***Titan Slayers Guy's Cabin***

The sleeping arrangements were quickly taken care of here. Draco on a bed over Heckyl, Takumi on a bed over Edward, and Muscle Man on a bed by himself. While the guys on the Titan Slayers team didn't have to worry about not having enough beds they were facing another problem. Muscle Man and his pranks.

"Touch my wand again and you'll see how dangerous my spells can be." Draco said having gotten his wand back from a prank Muscle Man pulled where he replaced it with a copy he made rather quickly using some twigs from outside.

"It's just a prank bro calm down." Muscle Man said after he finished laughing.

"Well why don't you prank the other team instead of your own." Edward said brushing dust off of his cloak from one of Muscle Man's pranks.

"I am going to prank the other team. I just needed a warm-up first so I could get them good." Muscle Man said putting some of his pranking tools back into his luggage.

"Well I hope you're done warming up because I don't think we could take another prank." Takumi said tired of the pranks Muscle Man had pulled on them.

"Gentleman please it's just some harmless jokes and fun. There's no real harm being done." Heckyl said trying to calm everyone down. He then opened the cabin door to step outside and got splashed by a bucket of water Muscle Man had placed there.

"Ha got you bro." Muscle Man said laughing at his prank.

Heckyl turned around to face Muscle Man attempting to stay calm before he glowed blue and turned into Snide. Snide angrily walked towards Muscle Man.

"So you like pranks do you? How about I prank your head off?" Snide asked him pulling out his sword.

"Bro it's just a prank. No need to get so worked up." Muscle Man said walking backwards nervously.

"Shouldn't we be doing something to stop him?" Edward asked as Snide kept walking dangerously close to Muscle Man.

"The idiot dug his own grave almost literally. Let him get out of this mess on his own." Draco replied.

Muscle Man got incredibly nervous as he had reached the cabin wall and Snide was still approaching him with his sword.

"I'm sorry it was just a harmless prank man." Muscle Man said closing his eyes and putting his hands in front of his face.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a lot." Snide said before lifting up his sword and preparing to strike at Muscle Man.

Snide was moments away from striking Muscle Man with his sword when glowed turning back into Heckyl.

"I apologize for that rash display however when I lose my concentration it gets difficult to hold Snide back." Heckyl said before heading outside.

 ***Confessional camera***

"I've seen some crazy stuff before but that was insane. That guy definitely needs to learn how to take a joke." Muscle Man said still nervous about what just happened to him.

 ***Confessional camera end***

After everyone finished settling into the cabins and changing they met at the cliff where Chris had told them to meet.

"Glad you all made it. Now at first we were merely going with a classic Total Drama tradition and having you jump off the cliff for your first challenge, but instead we decided to have you jump off the cliff in style for your first challenge." Chris announced.

"What's the difference between the two of them?" Ben asked not clear as to what Chris meant.

"The difference is this time you have a score to worry about. Each team will pick two interns who along with myself will give a score out of ten based on how you jump. The average of those three scores rounded to the closest whole number will be your total. The team with the most overall points at the end wins. If you don't jump you get a fashionable chicken hat along with a score of zero. If you land outside the safety zone and you get a dangerous swim out of shark infested waters as well as your entire team score being cut in half." Chris explained to them.

"What's the jumping order going to be?" Megamind asked Chris.

"Jason went first to pick teams so we'll let Mikasa's team pick their intern first and jump first." Chris said before leaving to sit at the judges table he set up. The Titan Slayers huddled up to discuss their intern choice.

"Guys the intern Skips is my bro if we pick him he'll definitely give us good points." Muscle Man told them.

"He may be your friend however I don't think he's allowed to purposely help you win. It's risky to rely on him." Heckyl objected.

"I agree with Heckyl. We should choose someone who knows how to properly judge this." Chun Li said.

"As long as we don't pick Jenny or Joy I don't really care. Those two wouldn't know how to judge this at all." Hunter J said.

"Well what about the fitness trainers?" Ribbon Girl asked the team. "I'm pretty sure they know how what is good or bad for diving techniques." She said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Is anyone against it?" Mikasa asked her team. Muscle Man objected of course.

"I'm telling you picking my bro Skips will make sure we win." Muscle Man said trying to convince them. The team however ignored him.

"We pick the Wii Fit Trainers to be our judges." Mikasa told Chris. Chris quickly called them over and they sat in the judges seat by them.

"You can jump in any order you choose, but don't take too long deciding who goes next. Remember the time budget this show has." Chris said letting them start.

Before the team could start discussing as to who would go first, Ribbon Girl took initiative and jumped right away. As she was falling she used her ribbon arms to grab onto the cliff and pull herself back up. After letting go she did a flip in the air and landed in the safe zone.

"That was quite an impressive use of your stretching arms." Fem Fit Trainer said giving her an eight.

"And your form on the way down was wonderful as well." Guy Fit Trainer added giving her an eight as well.

Chris on the other hand was more critical giving her a six. Thanks to this her total score was seven. Draco stepped up next to jump. He jumped but right before he hit the water he used a spell to halt his descent and land him softly in the water.

"Well that was quite anticlimactic." Guy Fit Trainer said as Draco got out of the water. " I give it a four . He said.

"You're right he could've done so much more but he ruined it with his magic. I also say four." Fem Fit Trainer said agreeing.

"At least the magic at the end was cool." Chris said giving Draco a five leaving his total at four.

 ***Confessional camera***

"Those muggles clearly don't appreciate how much effort that spell was. It was more than a simple levitation spell I had to halt my entire descent and control the angle at which I landed. My talents are wasted here." Draco complained.

 ***Confessional camera end***

Hunter J went next. She grabbed a pokeball from her best and summoned her Salamence. She jumped onto it and it flew into the water. As it approached the water she dived off it and landed into the safe area impressing the judges.

"Now that was a well timed dive. She gets a nine from me." Guy Fit Trainer said.

"The timing was good but her form seemed off just a little so I say eight." Fem Fit Trainer said.

"Who cares about the dive did you two not see that dragon. That definitely gets a ten." Chris said giving her nine as her final score.

"Watch this I'm about to get us another great score." Muscle Man said as he went next to jump. He did a simple cannonball from the top of the cliff and landed in the safe zone making a big splash.

"I'm sorry but your form there was just terrible. I can't give you anything more than a three." Guy Fit Trainer complained.

"A three is being generous. That poor effort deserves a two." Fem Fit Trainer said.

For once though Chris was the good guy. "Come on at least he made a pretty big splash. I give him a six for the cannonball." He said still Muscle Man was left with a weak total of four.

Up next was Sofia who was feeling a bit nervous about the height.

"Sofia if you can't do it that's fine we won't look down on you." Faye told her seeing how nervous Sofia was.

"Thank you Faye but I can do this." Sofia said determined. She managed to jump and clutched onto her amulet. When she landed in the water it took a moment for her to come back up before jumping in and out of the water having turned into a mermaid from her amulet's magic.

"Wow the innital jump was weak but she made up for it with her water tricks. I say six." Guy Fit Trainer said.

"Come on don't be so hard on her. For someone of her age that was an incredible performance. It is definitely an eight." Fem Fit Trainer replied.

"Man you two are so lame she just turned into a mermaid and you still care about diving form. She gets a nine from me for that surprise." Chris said. Sofia's final score was an eight.

Sofia was still playing in the water as a mermaid when Draco approached her from the beach shore.

"How did you transfigure yourself into a mermaid princess?" Draco asked her.

"If you're asking how I turned into a mermaid it's the magic of my amulet. It can do a lot more than just this though." Sofia told him before going back to playing in the water.

 ***Confessional camera***

"So the royal peasant has a magical amulet. How interesting." Draco said grinning maliciously.

 ***Switch***

"Draco might be a bit rough around the edges but with enough time I'm sure we can become friends." Sofia said smiling happily.

 ***Confessional camera end***

Edward decided to be creative with his jump. As he was falling he leaned towards the side of the cliff and used alchemy to transfigure part of the side of the cliff into a slide like path to the safe zone. Getting onto it he lands in the safe zone before turning the cliff back to how it was. The judges however weren't too satisfied with his creativity.

"You could've used your ability to enhance your jump rather than take the easy way out in the end. You get a five." Guy Fit Trainer said.

"Its true your jump was creative but we don't judge creativity we judge the jump itself. I give you a four." Fem Fit Trainer said.

"I give him a six since he turned everything back to normal without me having to tell him." Chris said. This gave him a final score of five.

Chun Li jumped next and she made her jump rather simplistic yet graceful. The Wii Fit Trainers each gave her a seven while Chris have her a six leaving her with a total of seven. Takumi and Faye also had rather simplistic jumps since their weapons couldn't help them out here. Both of them got a final score of five. The next big trouble was Viridi.

"I refuse to jump." She said as she was one of the last ones remaining on her team.

"Why exactly is that?" Mikasa asked Viridi before she got the chicken hat from Chris.

"It's quite simple really I find this to be ridiculous and I wish to have no part in it. Why haven't you gone yet?" She asked Mikasa. Mikasa looked away before reluctantly answering.

"I can't swim." She mumbled.

"If you mumble how do you expect me to understand you." Viridi said annoyed.

"I said I can't swim." Mikasa yelled at her clearly agitated and frustrated. Tiki laughed knowing Mikasa had no other option but to take a chicken hat as well.

"Mikasa it's alright if you can't swim. Our team already has a tremendous lead and I can already tell a good portion of the Red Hoods won't be jumping either. Don't feel bad about this." Heckyl said attempting to encourage her.

He put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that it would be fine. Mikasa reluctantly agreed to give up when suddenly Heckyl transformed into Snide.

"I won't let this team lose because of your weakness." He said before grabbing Mikasa. She struggled to get out of his grip but his alien strength was too much for her. He approached the edge of the cliff and viciously threw her into the water. He then jumped into the water himself. Both of them unfortunately landed outside of the safe zone. Mikasa was struggling to stay afloat. She attempted to stay composed but was struggling against the oceans current. She had almost drowned when Snide turned back into Heckyl and he carried her to the shore.

"What was that she almost drowned because of you." Chun Li yelled once they reached the shore.

"Correction she almost drowned because of Snide. I saved her." Heckyl defended himself.

"Well you better hope Snide didn't just cost us the challenge." Takumi told Heckyl annoyed at setback they had.

Chris and the Wii Fit Trainers were discussing how to handle Snide and Mikasa's jump. After a moment Chris stepped forward to tell the team their decision.

"The three of us have decided to give both Heckyl and Mikasa three points each. That would bring your team total to fifty-four, however since you both fell out of the save zone your team score got cut in half twice leaving you with only fourteen points." Chris told them. The team looked over at Heckyl angrily since he caused this.

"Don't worry you've still got me to fix this mess." Rainbow Dash said confident in her abilities.

She took to the skies and performed various aerial tricks. After a while of doing tricks in the air she flew towards the water incredibly fast only to pull up at the last moment and perform her famous sonic rainboom. After the rainboom dissipated flew into the water for a final dive ending her performance. The judges were impressed and all three unanimously gave her a ten earning her a perfect score and the team a final score of twenty-four.

"Twenty-four isn't that impressive. Let's see how the Red Hoods do. First though they need to pick their judges and the Wii Fit Trainers are not allowed to be chosen." Chris said moving onto the second team. The Wii Fit Trainers stretched as they got up before jogging off.

"Alright who should we pick to be our judges?" Jason asked as the team gathered together.

"Before we pick our judges let me just warn you I might not jump. I can't swim and seeing what Mikasa went through I'd rather not try my luck." Coco said nervously.

"Fine anyone else want out of the challenge? We have a huge advantage that they missed the safe zone so we can afford to miss some people." Jason said excusing Coco. Bumblebee raised his hand next.

"My circuitry isn't exactly water proof so I'll be sitting out too." He said going over with Coco.

"Alright then that's two down but we still have an advantage. Just nobody else dropout okay." Jason said sternly.

"I'm not doing this challenge either." Needles said walking away. Jason grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Why not? They had a reason so what's yours?" He asked Needles grabbing onto his arm.

"It's simple I don't want the fire on my head to be put out by jumping into the water." Needles said chuckling sinisterly.

"Are you serious that's your big issue. I don't care about your ridiculous fire you're jumping into the water." Jason said angrily.

"Just let him go. We're wasting time with this argument and we don't need him anyway." Shego said tired of Needles and Jason arguing.

"Fine you can go. Now last time I'm asking anybody else want out." He said clearly frustrated with his team. Saint Dane then left as well not bothering to give a reason for not jumping.

 ***Confessional camera***

"Four of them left and only two of them had a good enough excuse. I can't believe it. If it wasn't for Heckyl and Snide ruining everything for the other team we'd have no chance of winning." Jason complained.

 ***Switch***

"I could've jumped easily, however I wanted to observe the others and that would be an easier job from a minor distance. Heckyl interests me especially. There's more his relationship with Snide than he's letting on and if he somehow doesn't get eliminated when they lose then I'll just have to have a word with him." Saint Dane said scheming his strategy.

 ***Switch***

"I already know everyone here thinks I'm nothing more than some big dumb muscle, well I'm not. To be as ruthless as I am strategy is needed as well. I'll let them all think I'm dumb though it'll make it easier for me to eliminate them without them noticing it. My fire can't even be put out, it's a curse, of course they don't have to know that yet." Needles said laughing maniacally.

 ***Confessional camera end***

"Alright now that all the quitters are out let's pick who our intern judges will be." Jason said getting back to business.

"I noticed that the Wii Fit Trainers were really hard on the other team since they were experts at this. What if we pick judges that don't know much about diving so we can get judged easier." Ben suggested.

"That plan may actually work. Just who did you have in mind though?" Johnny Cage asked him.

"I was actually hoping you guys would have some suggestions for that." Ben admitted.

"How about the two scientists. In my experience I've found that sports and science often do not mix well." Megamind suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Anybody have any objections?" Alex asked. Nobody objected so Jason told Chris that they wanted Fitz and Simmons to be their judges.

The team got ready to make their jumps and surprisingly Megamind volunteered to go first claiming that he had a genius plan. He jumped off and he was falling he shot himself with one of his guns. The gun turned him into what appeared to be an ice cube. Once the ice cube hit the water though Megamind returned to his normal form.

"Fascinating technology there. It appears that he was compacted into the cube until the water rehydrated him." Fitz observed.

"More impressive is the fact that his body system managed to remain complete intact both during the transformation and the restoration. We should ask him for the schematics to that Fitz." Simmons said equally amazed by Megamind's dehydration gun.

"If you want I can share with you the genius of my design, simply give me passing points." Megamind yelled up to them. They agreed and both gave him a ten.

"You two are biased that wasn't so great." Chris said giving Megamind a measly one. Still with Fitz and Simmons having given him high points he earned a total of seven.

Ben was the next one to jump and he activated his Omnitrix. It turned him into Cannonbolt, a yellow round alien. He stepped back and rolled off the cliff making a huge splash as he fell into the water. Reaching shore he turned himself back into Ben.

"Wow he was able to completely morph himself into that creature. It's most likely an alien. Who knows what else he can turn into. Fitz the technology these other worlds offers is so advanced. If we could study it and take it back to S.H.I.E.L.D. imagine the possibilities." Simmons said impressed by the Omnitrix.

"You're right Jemma coming here will definitely be worth the time away from the team. Um Ben if we give you points may we study your transfiguration device?" Fitz asked him.

"I don't think you'll understand much of it, but you can take a look for some points." Ben said smiling. They each gave him ten points

"Oh come on that was cool, but he wasted it. If it was the finale it be worth ten points but having a huge splash like that and not making it the finale he only gets seven from me." Chris said leaving Ben with an impressive total of nine.

Alex jumped next. Soon after she had jumped she pulled a small string from the back of her swimming bikini revealing a compact mini parachute. She used that parachute to control her direction and land perfectly in the safe zone.

"Impressive who would've thought to compress a parachute into an area that small." Fitz said after Alex got out of the water and unclipped the parachute.

"It seems impractical, but somehow it worked out in her favour." Simmons agreed.

"If you think that's impressive WOOHP has all sorts of gadgets. I only brought some with me but you're free to look at them whenever you want." Alex told them. Once again the two scientists impressed by the technology shown gave them a ten. At this point Chun Li decided to speak up.

"Chris how can you expect this to be a fair competition when they keep bribing the judges for points?" She asked him.

"Hey there's no rule against giving the judges incentives to give them higher scores, besides it's not my fault you guys choose the uptight fitness duo as your judges." Chris said ignoring Chun Li's complaint.

"You can't possibly expect us to win at this rate." Faye complained. Chris decided to gave Alex a two for her score just so the other team would stop complaining giving her a total of seven.

"The Red Hoods have twenty-three points. All they need is one more to win." Chris announced.

"All right guys let me show you how to end off in style." Johnny Cage said stepping towards the end of the cliff. He did a back flip into the water showing off. What he doesn't notice though was that he had landed outside the safe zone.

"That could've been it but since he landed outside the safe zone they get their total score cut in half." Chris said. Johnny Cage received relatively low scores for his jump only getting a total of five and with the score cut in half they now had a total score of fourteen.

"A minor setback, but we still have plenty of jumpers left and only ten points needed to win." Doctor Strange said as he went up to jump. Rather than jumping though he simply used a spell to levitate himself into the safe zone.

"That was a remarkable use of levitation." Fitz noted.

"Indeed it was simple yet effective." Simmons agreed with him.

"It could've been better, but I guess it got the job done." Chris said. Draco looked over at Doctor Strange irritated by the praise he was receiving.

 ***Confessional camera***

"The spell I performed was much more complicated than his simple trick, yet he received higher praise than I did. Clearly these muggles know nothing of true wizardry. Mark my words Doctor Strange I will be the superior wizard on this island." Draco said determined to beat Doctor Strange.

 ***Confessional camera***

Doctor Strange received a total score of seven putting them at twenty-one. They only needed a score of four to win and X-23 volunteered to go. She jumped from the cliff and as she was falling she dug her claws into the side of the cliff to stop her fall. Once she had stopped falling she used her claws to swing herself into the safe zone. Unfortunately she miscalculated the distance and just barely missed it falling into the water around it.

"Wow that would've been so cool if you had made it. You'll still get a good score but your team score still needs to be cut in half." Chris told her. X-23 swam to the shore angry at herself for messing that up. From the three judges she earned a score of nine which gave them a total of thirty. Unfortunately that was cut in half and left with only fifteen.

"Hey don't feel to bad. You made a mistake, but we still have three more people to jump and only need nine more points. I'm sure they can each get a three." Ben said trying to cheer up X-23.

"I don't need your consolation. I messed up and I'll do better next time. No more needs to be said." X-23 said pushing past Ben.

"This is getting really close. Promise me neither of you will miss the safe zone." Jason told Shego and GoGo.

"Just worry about yourself because we've got this taken care of." GoGo said before jumping herself. She kept her jump rather simple and landed in the safe zone.

"Well that wasn't too extravagant." Fitz said a little dissapointed.

"True but she doesn't need to be fancy. They are going for minimal points but ensuring they reach the safe zone. A brilliant strategy if you ask me." Simmons pointed out.

"We'll just have to see if lame and steady really does win the race." Chris said laughing at his own dumb joke. Despite being a simple jump GoGo still managed to get a total average of six meaning Jason or Shego only needed to get a three for them to win.

"Only one of us needs to go. Do you want to jump of should I?" Jason asked Shego.

"You're team captain so I say you should jump." Shego told him. Jason decided to go along with this and jumped. At first it looked as though he had missed the safe zone since he jumped too close to edge of the cliff. Just before he hit the water though Jason pushed himself from the side of the cliff and landed just barely within the safe zone.

"And the Red Hoods win with that impressive display." Chris announced after Jason resurfaced.

"Wait what about Shego? If she lands outside the safe zone they get their score cut in half and we win." Edward pointed out.

"How about I just not jump then. I could do it easily, but why bother when we already won." Shego said joining them at the shore from the cliff.

"Well you'd better pick who to vote off. As for the Red Hoods cooking Mama has prepared your dinner reward, filet mignon." Chris said before leaving to prepare the campfire ceremony.

The Red Hoods were enjoying their first victory and their delicious dinner. Fitz and Simmons were eating with them as well as having the team fulfill their promise of letting them view their technology.

"We can't thank the two of you enough for your help in the challenge today." Alex said enjoying the meal they were having.

"Well it was a mutually beneficial situation." Fitz said writing down some notes.

"Unfortunately Fitz and I aren't able to directly help you out, but if were ever put in a position where we can indirectly help such as our judge position today you can count on our help." Simmons said looking over what Fitz had wrote.

"I think we have a really good team here you guys. We've got a lot of intellect, especially with me, and a lot of strength as well. Plus all our combined equipment. There's no way we can lose." Megamind said confident in the team.

"The Titan Slayers better watch out because The Red Hoods are gonna keep on winning." Ben said raising his fork with a piece of filet mignon on it. The others raised their forks as well celebrating their first victory as a team. The Titan Slayers were not so cheerful especially Heckyl.

"Mikasa please you have to convince the girls not to vote me off." Heckyl begged her as was about to enter the girls cabin. The girls of the team had agreed to meet in their cabin to discuss who to vote off since there were more of them then guys.

"Why should I do that?" Mikasa asked glaring at him.

"How about the fact that I saved your life? You would've drowned if I wasn't in the water at the time" Heckyl said trying to bargain with her.

"You saved my life after your other uncontrollable half put it in danger. Why should we keep that danger around?" She asked him.

"Snide is impulsive and very dangerous, but he only acted the way he did because he didn't want to lose. He can be a powerful asset if you'll allow me to stay. You can't vote off one of your strongest players at the start it isn't a good strategy." Heckyl said trying to convince her.

"Most people on the team are already determined to vote you off. What do you expect me to do about it?" She asked having decided to try and keep him around. As risky as it was he had a point about his and Snide's strengths. She'd have to take the risk of keeping him around.

"You're team leader. The girls will listen to you. Most of them will anyway. I'll talk to the guys and together we can get someone else voted off instead of me." Heckyl said glad he had convinced Mikasa.

"We should both agree on who were convincing them to vote off. If we split our votes then you might still get voted off." Mikasa pointed out.

"Don't worry I know exactly who to vote for. The only person that the team wants gone almost as much as they want me gone." Heckyl said before whispering something into Mikasa's ear. She nodded before heading into the girl's cabin where the other girls were already waiting for her. Heckyl walked off and when he was sure nobody was around he pulled a pocket watch out of his vest pocket inside the pocket watch was Snide.

"Relying on the girl was a dangerous move. What if you hadn't convinced her?" Snide asked him.

"I knew I could get her to do what I wanted Snide. The important thing is making sure they trust me and fear you. That's what we've done with today's displays at the cliff." Heckyl said.

"Fine we'll keep playing this game your way, but when your plan fails then it's my turn to be in control." Snide said. Heckyl merely brushed off Snide's remark and closed his pocket watch before going into the cabin to talk with the other guys. He was unaware however that Saint Dane had been secretly observing him.

 ***Confessional camera***

"I knew there was something Heckyl was hiding. After the elimination ceremony I'll make him an offer he can't refuse." Saint Dane said smirking.

 ***Confessional camera end***

"Hello Titan Slayers and welcome to the first Total Drama United elimination ceremony. If I call your name you're safe. Whoever doesn't get called to receive a marshmallow is eliminated. There's a special elimination method this season, but we'll save that for afterward. Now go to the confessional and place your vote." Chris said explaining the voting process to them.

 ***Confessional camera***

"I can't believe Mikasa actually argued on behalf of Heckyl. I'm sorry but I can't in good conscious vote for anyone other than that threat." Chun Li said.

 ***Switch***

"Mikasa wanted us to vote out someone other than Heckyl. Personally I'm voting for Viridi. Heckyl might have messed up but Viridi not jumping at all really put us back." Rainbow Dash said.

 ***Switch***

"I was really hoping we wouldn't have to vote anyone off yet. I feel bad voting anyone off. I guess I'll just take Mikasa's advice on who to vote for since she is our leader." Sofia said unsure of how to vote.

 ***Switch***

"Even if Mikasa fails me I combined enough of the guys votes to ensure I'm staying. This was far too easy." Heckyl said glad his plan would work.

 ***Confessional camera end***

"Now that the votes have been cast let's begin. First with no votes we have Mikasa, Chun Li, Ribbon Girl, Rainbow Dash, Sofia, Draco, Edward, Faye, Hunter J, and Takumi." Chris said handing out the marshmallows of those with no votes.

"How did I receive votes this is preposterous." Viridi said surprised she had votes.

"Well you are the only one of your team that didn't jump so that's a reason to get votes." Chris said.

"What about me bro I did my wicked cannonball remember?" Muscle Man asked also unsure as to why he had votes.

"I remember that cannonball got low scores, plus you have gotten on the nerves of many people here in just one day." Chris explained.

"Well I know why I'm here. Snide has always made things difficult for me. I know Snide is troublesome, but I hope you trust me enough to stay." Heckyl said acting as though he was worried about leaving.

"Well next safe is Viridi with only two votes." Chris said giving her the next marshmallow. "Safe with five votes the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heckyl. That means that Muscle Man is the first person eliminated from Total Drama United." Chris said handing Heckyl the last marshmallow.

"What you guys kept him over me?" Muscle Man asked surprised and confused.

"Perhaps next time focus less on pranks and more on winning." Draco told him glad he was gone.

 ***Confessional camera***

"I knew after all the pranks he pulled on us today the other guys would definitely want him gone. All Mikasa had to do was convince even a few of the girls and he'd be gone instead of me." Heckyl revealed.

 ***Confessional camera end***

"Now for the fun part Muscle Man this season losers get eliminated by the wheel of interns." Chris said revealing a wheel with all the interns on it. "Spin the wheel and whoever it lands on chooses how to eliminate you. They can choose a previous elimination method or make up a new one. Careful who you land on." Chris explained to him. He spun the wheel and luckily for him it landed on Skips. He arrived and saw it had been Muscle Man eliminated.

"Can't say I'm surprised Muscle Man you really should've toned down the pranks." Skips told him. Skips decided since it was his friend eliminated he'd just use the original elimination with a simple boat ride off the island. Elsewhere as everyone was preparing to go to sleep Heckyl was confronted by Saint Dane.

"It is quite lucky that you weren't voted off despite the threat your uncontrollable other half presents." Saint Dane told Heckyl.

"Yes it was fortunate indeed. I'm sorry aren't you on the other team?" Heckyl asked trying to figure out what Saint Dane wanted.

"I am but I was wondering if you would like to work together. If you could talk your way out of a guaranteed elimination you clearly are a worthy adversary and a great partner." Saint Dane told him.

"Interesting proposition, but we are on opposite teams. We won't be able to work together without raising suspicions." Heckyl pointed out.

"That's why it won't be just the two of us. We will each recruit one more person from our teams and together the four of us will control the game. Anyone we wish to eliminate we work together and eliminate. Should one of us be up for elimination we work to save them. We beat the game and we become the final four." Saint Dane offered Heckyl.

"Alright I'm in, but we should be cautious about who we choose." Heckyl said.

"That goes without saying. Choose the wrong person and they might expose us. Whoever we pick needs to be cutthroat and willing to do whatever it takes to win." Saint Dane said.

"And the four of us will be equals in this endeavor will we not?" Heckyl asked wanting to be sure of what they're getting into.

"I may have come up with this brilliant idea, but it wouldn't be possible without you and the eventual others. We shall all have equal say and put everything to a vote." Saint Dane told him. Heckyl agreed and shook his hand before going inside his cabin.

"Well that was quite the development. Muscle Man is our first elimination and what may become the most dangerous alliance has just formed. What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama United."

* * *

 **Remaining Contestants**

Red Hoods: Jason Todd, Doctor Strange, Bumblebee, GoGo Tomago, X-23, Shego, Johnny Cage, Ben 10, Alex, Megamind, Saint Dane, Coco Bandicoot, Needles Kane

Titan Slayers: Mikasa Ackerman, Draco Malfoy, Chun Li, Takumi, Edward Elric, Hunter J, Heckyl/Snide, Ribbon Girl, Faye, Viridi, Rainbow Dash, Princess Sofia the First

 **Apologies to RomanReignsFan01 for the elimination of Muscle Man. It was a hard call, but I felt I could do less with his character compared to the others. I got a couple of pranks in, but other than that I wasn't sure how to use his character in the story well.**

 **Author's Note: Took a month, but here's the next chapter. I can't believe how long it turned out to be, but expect chapters to be around this length and around this wait time. I may be faster or slower depending on circumstances but this should be the norm. Quick question but in this chapter I wrote out all the numbers. Would you prefer that I do that, or would you prefer that I just write the number, for example 12 vs twelve. As of this chapter you can send in any good luck messages or gifts to the contestants, similar to other stories that have used this idea. Thanks to TheMasterKat for coming up with that idea that everyone seems to have now stolen. Though is it really stealing if I acknowledge she was the first to use it. Besides I've also stolen the Honest Trailer and the Interns. These have just became part of the Total Drama Crossover genre I suppose. That's all I really had to say so I guess I'll see you all next chapter. Feel free to submit any ideas you have I'm always eager to listen.**


End file.
